A Sylph and a Imp: Love in Alfheim
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Set after Sword Art Online: Lost Song. Suguha (Leafa) meets a Imp named Toshi who, after getting caught in a boss fight was after the same item she was. The Sylph's heart's all aflutter, could this be love? The Summer is looking to be a fine one for the heroes of SAO and ALO. Rated T. Kirito/Asuna, Leafa/OC. Will accept OCs, read chapter 1, follow the rules.
1. A fated encounter!

**A Sylph and a Imp: Love in Alfheim**

 **By OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09**

* * *

Full Summary: Set after Sword Art Online: Lost Song. Suguha (Leafa) meets a Imp named Toshi who after getting caught in a fight was after the same item she was. The Sylph's heart's all a flutter, could this be love? Who is this Imp and what connections does he have to the death Game SAO? A new friend as the summer is to be grand one.

Rated T.

Pairings: Kirito/Asuna, Leafa/OC.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A fated encounter! Leafa and Toshi**

* * *

 _November 6, 2022_

 _That was a date I never forget, the day myself and 10,000 other players was trapped in the first and highly anticipated Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (VRMMORPG), Sword Art Online. Those two years, I fought on my own as a solo player being label as a Beater, a Beta Tester Cheater. Despite fighting solo for my two years trapped, I ended up making several close friends: Klien, Lizbeth, Silica, as well as someone I care about the most: Asuna. When I anted to take Asuna from the Knights of the Blood Oath when she wanted to get out of the front, I challenge the Guild Commander Heathcliffbut lost, and forced to joined myself. When I was almost close to be killed by Kuradeel, Asuna saved me and killed him after saving me. That was then I wanted to spent the night with her... which she got the wrong idea and punched me._

 _Marriage, finding Yui, event saving her, those are just the memories that made me happy. That is until I learned the identity of the Guild Commander, Heathcliff was Akihiko Kayaba. I decided to challenge him one last time and if I win, he frees the reaming 6,000 players. If I lose and die, he makes sure Asuna doesn't kill herself out of grief. As we battled, something happened that changed everything, a strange glitch that not only affected our battle and the game, but the other VRMMMRPG that was made during the two years. Because of the strange glitch, our journey to clear the 100 floors continued, with help of course. My sister, or rather cousin Suguha had entered SAO, as her Alfheim Online avatar Leafa and Shino, who goes by her Game name, Sinon. Not only them, but a Orange player Philla and another A.I like Yui, Strea. Together as well saving Phillia, our battle through the remaining twenty-five floors as my relationship with my cousin and my new friends grows. Together we beat Heathcliff and finally escape SAO._

 _It wasn't long that Leafa and all of us transferred to ALO and together went on clearing Svart Alfheim and making friends with more players, including someone I didn't expect to meet again after beating Heathcliff: Yuuki. Our quest to clear Svart Alfheim ended up getting into a battle with Seven, our new friend Rain's younger sister. Despite making more trouble than Kayaba would have done, we ended up with her as one of our friends._

 _Now it's the summer and with everything that has happened, it's just another new experience for me..._

 _That is, until a encounter changed our lives and something of my past comes back..._

* * *

"So, can you guys explain to me what you did?" spoke a young man as he stared at his friend as they looked back at him. His appearance was slighty normal, short black hair with several short bangs in the center of his forehead and brown eyes. What stood out was his pointy fairy like ears. His clothes were a black coat with a white fluffy collar and a a gray center. His pants and shoes were also black as he kept h his calm composure to the mess his usually mature friends have made. For Kazuto Kirigaya (or Kirito he likes to be called), he wanted to get to bottom of this. So he decided to meet up with them in Yggdrasil City to get some answers on the trouble they put themselves into.

"Okay, it looks bad but maybe it looks like it, Kirito-kun." spoke a girl on his left. She had long blue hair with two strands hanging over her clothes. She wore a blue and white uniform with a brown belt under her chest and blue boots. On her right index finger was a silver ring, which she held Kirito's hand to calm him down on the situation. Her name was Asuna Yuuki, or just Asuna in the game as she likes to be called, "Besides, Lizbeth and Silica were the ones who let us know the rumors spreading in ALO."

"We couldn't just let those rumors spread, I have some pride, you know." spoke up the pair before them, puffing a hand to her chest. She had matching pink hair, wearing a red and white dress and also had brown boots. Like her friends, her ears were pointy as well as a white hair clip. Her name was Rika Shinozaki or Lisbeth she's known as well as.

"Kirito-san, I told them it was a bad idea to react to them, even though I was in the rumord as well," spoke up another girl beside Lizbeth nervously. She was the youngest of them, with hair a light brown and tied into two tails by red ribbons, as well as two red ribbons and brown cat ears. Like her hair, her eyes were the same brown as her hair and ears. Her clothes were mostly blue with a silver breastplate, a blue robe of a similar design that exposed part of her shoulders, a short black skirt, fingerless red gloves, and black, asymmetrical shoes with long black socks. On her lap was a light blue small dragon with its blue body covered in soft, pale blue feathers and two long feathers instead of a tail. She patted the dragon on it's head, as it curled on her lap. Her name was Keiko Ayano, or Silica she is also called, "but I don't completely understand, what do they mean by our 'relationship with you'. Most players know Asuna-san and you are a couple."

"Maybe they assume we're in some polygamous relationship, like the books I read." spoke up the next girl in the group, looking up from a book on the table. She had blue hair that was tied in the front with matching blue ears. She wore a green coat with white chest armor, a black choker and a belted quiver across her shoulders. Her name was Shino Asada, or Sinon she's known in the game, "some of them are actually amusing."

"Which reminds me Sinon, those stories, why a lot of them been a bit on the racy side, what's up with that?" Kirito asked, looking to the Cait Sith girl.

"Who knows, just read them for fun." Sinon shrugged, turning a page.

"A story where some guy is dating three girls without any of them doing acts I really can't share with Yui, not something I think you read," Kirito said, pointing a finger at the one in question. She had long black hair and close to ten centimeters-tall and wearing a long, light-pink tube top dress with detached sleeves, pink anklets, and a blue flower in her hair. She was Yui, a former Counseling Program of Sword Art Online and a Navigation Pixie of Alfheim Online, "What if you were one of those girls?"

"I'm not that foolish to fall for someone like that." Sinon replied, looking back to her book.

"Well you read, you probably wouldn't fall for the guy if he was dress brightly," Asuna admitted, "but Kirito-kun, the rumors say that everyone, Strea, Philla, Yuuki, Rain, as well as Seven, are in some and I had to ask what it meant, Harem with you. Doesn't that bother you?"

"What's a harem, mama?" Yui asked kindly, only for Asuna to tap her softly on the head.

"I'll explain later," she replied before looking to her boyfriend, "but people think we're in a harem, that's why we reacted like that."

"By Pking ten people who spread the rumor, you guys are the last people to go blade runner on them," Kirito said crossing his arms on the table, "don't get me wrong, I don't like this idea that you guys are my harem. tThat's nuts, but promise me you guys won't go around attacking people over faceless rumors about our relationships?"

"No promises!" chimed in the girls, making Kirito realize it was fruitless with them. After everything they been through, he knows them just as much as they know him, so it was pointless to expect them to be calm about it. It was their pride as individuals to not be treated like they are some sort of romantic comedy where they gush over him, of course they be upset about it.

"I can't win with you girls sometimes." he sighed, shaking his head.

"That's why you like us, we keep from going off the deep end and distance yourself from others... we're your personal anchor." Lisbeth said winking her right eye.

"Wouldn't that mean we tie him down?" Silica asked, finding what her friend said to be flawed. Pina, her dragon, also agreed. Lisbeth sighed, putting a hand to her head.

"For once Silica, let me have this, please?" she groaned.

"Speaking of anchors, where's Lefaa-chan doing?"Asuna asked, remembering the Sylph and Kirito's little cousin wasn't in their chat.

"I think she's off on a quest for this item she saw for a question. A anklet that increase wind magic, she seems eager to get it."

"I see. By the way, just curious about this, but what rumors Leafa had?" he asked.

"Oh that you and Leafa were in a very intimate relationship with each other." and Sinon's words affected the black swordsman well. Yui was first to realize something stirring in her daddy, his heartbeat was beating fast and it look like he was screaming in his thoughts.

"Papa?" Yui asked sweetly.

"Kirito-kun, you okay?" Asuna asked, seeing the look on his face. Kirito nodded, before getting up from the table.

"Just take me to who spread that, if Leafa finds out... I think she'll do to them what Recon got for trying to ask her out." he said and Asuna cringed at the memory.

"Tell me about it... that poor boy, he just doesn't get it. But Leafa-chan is still young, maybe she'll find someone for her." Asuna said, getting up from the table.

"Now that would be interesting." Lizbeth agreed, getting up from the table as well followed by Silica and Sinon. Yui perched herself on Kirito's shoulder and followed after everyone. Of course what Asuna said did interest the former SAO players: Leafa finding love? That will be a tale...

* * *

Deep in the forest of Sylph Territory, someone what through the thick forest, a young woman was walking towards to her destination. Her appearance was much grown up, having bright green eyes and wearing green and white clothes resembling a coat with a brown belt. She had a white and green collar on her neck. She had long blond hair, tied up with a flower like hairband. Her hair bangs, however, are not tied up with her hair. On her white hipbone was a sword in a black sheath. Her name was Suguha Kirigaya, or Leafa she's known as in ALO.

"This should be the place the accessory should be," Leafa said before stopping to looking around, "Still, maybe I should have waited for for the others if they want to tag along. I'll be fine by myself... and now I'm talking to myself... Great." and continued walking on through the forest.

 _'From what I learned, the accessory should be in the center of this forest. Too bad my wings need to rest so I can't glide through the forest easily.'_ she thought, still keeping her pace to her destination. It felt quiet in the forest, no monsters have appeared so far to ambush her so far since coming to this deep in the her Races Territory, so this might be easy item to get today. Taking another chance to stop and check if she received any messages, hopefully none from her friend Recon asking her out on a date for the hundred time. She had to mute them for a reasons, times she wishes she could let him down gentley, but it's useless. But the fellow Sylph was doing things in Sylph Territory so he wasn't a bother to her now, even in the summer. So far it was clearing quests with Kirito's party since May so far, now it was their break from school, so hopefully things would be more fun. She remembered that Asuna wanted to take everyone to go swimming later on in the week, she flinched at the idea. She never learned to swim, not even in ALO. But it was so they all could have fun IRL, as well having Seven and Rain visit. Not just that, but Yuuki was allowed to leave the hospital for days at a time, so it meant she could come too. It was a good idea, but why did have to be a pool.?

Fortunately, no messages from Recon, but several from Sakuya wondering how she was doing, Philla and Strea wanting see where she was, and even Agil and Klien, the oldest of the group, wanting to see her progress. She let out a light chuckle, she was pleased to have many friends, most she met by chance because of being set into SAO and their adventures in ALO. Then again, all that she owes her cousin, him being trapped in SAO and her taking interest into VRMMORPGs wouldn't have scored her great friends. Asuna, Lizbeth, Silica, Sinon, even her brother and Yui were great people she got to know, of course thinking about them did wonder something. When she left town, most of the other players were eyeing oddly, she'll have to ask the others later on about it.

Finally, she made it to the center of the forest, seeing what look like a stone platform and on a pedestal was the wind anklet she was looking for. Emerald and gold, it's shine sparkled even the thick threes. Leafa's green eyes widen with delight, she actually found it. Running towards to the platform, the anklet in her line of vision. But before she could step onto it, she heard something rustling in the bushes. Stopping herself, she looked around. The rustling was getting closer, and from how it sounded, it wasn't small.

"Figures it wouldn't be easy." she told herself, taking her sword out her steath and stood readying herself for battle. She kept her back to the stone platform, hearing that the sounds were right in front of her. Keep her hands gripping her sword in hers, she kept a eye on her Health and Magic, both were full, so she doesn't have to worry. Suddenly, the mystery creature, finally revealed itself, charging itself towards her. It was a boar, the creature three times bigger than her. It's tusks white and longer than her own sword, and from how it looked, it was guarding the item. Leafa maneuvered out the way before she was hit, the boar crashing into the platform. Leafa skidded to a halt as the boar tried to recover from the impact. It was big, but look rather slow despite its charging. Seeing the three life bars in her sight, this was probably a boss.

"Well, it takes getting it easy much better." she said with a small smile on her face before running towards the boar. Her Sword glowed green as she made her first move. She got close to the boar and made her first hit, a horizontal swing from right to left. Her sword then bounces back, and after an instant of being held still at her left side, another horizontal swing from left to right followed. The force of the blow sent the Leafa body spinning clockwise, with the sword ending up at the her left flank and unleashing a third horizontal strike from left to right. She then finished with a forehand strike from the right, drawing a square of light that expand outward. The boar felt the attack stagger it, Leafa leaping back to see it try to move when were struck it. Large orange gashes already appeared from it's virtual body, even if it was a small attack, it enough to get it's attention.

"Now, let's see if slowing it more will help." she said, withdrawing her sword and holding out her hands. A sphere of words formed around her, and before her she saw her slow debuff being put on the boar. It's movements were mush sluggish, but still and danger if it got close. Leafa jumped away at the boar's slow charge, the creature not registering it can turn or stop. When it finally stopped, Leafa held out her hands out again, a sphere of words forming around her again, "Ek skýt tuttugu smár striða!" she chanted, conjuring twenty small, shining, emerald needles were fired from the fingertips of her stretched out hand. The needles strike hard at the boar, taking fifty percent of it's health down. It was down to two bars now, the orange gashes all lover it.

"Alright, This might be easy!" she said delighted, taking her sword out again. The boar then turned around, steam bellowing from its nostrils.

The Boar's body then started emitting a red aura, and before Leafa could move, the boar slammed it's feet to the ground, creating earth stalagmites that traveled its way towards her. Leafa tried to get away from the attack, but was caught off guard by the attack underneath her feet and sent her flying into the air. Even if wasn't real, the slight pain she felt was enough to take her off guard as she came down hard like a rock. A half a quarter of her heath was depleted, seeing the boar then charge at her, causing her to crash into a tress, taking her out of breath and her health dropping down fifty percent. Her back slid down the tree trunk, keeping one eye open to see the boar ready to charge again.

"Damn it!" she spat. That boar is going to wipe her out and she'll have to start all over back in her territory once her death penalty and start over in another re-spawn point. She closed her eyes shut, not ready to see herself lose by a monster like this. As she was ready to be hit, a voice called out towards her.

"Watch out!" the voice called out, and felt two hands scoop her off the ground. Leafa didn't feel the impact of the monster, but someone holding onto her. She opened her eyes slowly, thought for a moment it was Kirito, Klien, or Agil that saved her. Reedy to feel a little embarrassed at her cousin had have her, she opened her eyes to see someone new. From his appearance, he was Imp, his purple hair was cut short wearing a headband like something both Yuuki and Kelin wears. He wore a purple and black jacket like attire, his jacket tail reaching down his pants and having a brown belt on his waist. While she appeared in ALO as a young adult, his appearance was close to her age in ALO. Seeing his arms, they didn't look like they were as muscular, but she held her. The Imp put her down, looking at her with worry.

"You okay miss?" he asked. His voice was quite young, almost a middle school student. Even when she first met Kirito in Sword Art Oonline, she noticed by his hair, even if his voice was a bit different. Still fazed she was saved by the boy, she realized what was going on and stammered a little.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes?" she replied, feeling embarrassed she was saved so easily like a knight saving a princess, she know one person who might laugh at her for this situation. The Imp put a hand to her shoulder, smiling at her. It looked honest, not cheesy, or cocky, it felt like a genuine smile.

"That's good. Hold on, let me get this monster out the way. I was after this item too." he said, turning around to face the boar who was ready to charge again. From how the boy looked, he wasn't a noobie. He stood with a composure of any ALO veteran He took from his sheath a purple single handed sword, the blade looking thin and she could tell it was a Lizbeth made by the impressive craft. He held the blade at the ready and the blade glowing purple. For a moment, she say the Imp perform a Sword swill, but it wasn't one she seen before from anyone, even Kirito. Even the mist of the attack blocked the view of what was going on, but could hear the strikes of the blade to the boar. Then seeing the monster running away and escaped. What was that move, a Original Sword Skill? When the mist cleared, she saw the Imp sheath his sword and look back to her.

"There, it shouldn't come back, it'll probably regenerate it's health the next time anyone comes looking for a item," The imp explained, talking to her. He opened his mend to took something out, Leafa seeing it was a heal potion, "Here, to recover. Give me a second to get that Anklet." and walked away up the stone platform to grab the wind anklet. As it was the reward for 'beating' the boss, the 'Congratulations' menu appeared, allowing the Imp to take it. He made it back to look at her, seeing she wasn't using the potion.

"Aren't you gonna use that?" he asked curiously, startling Leafa again from her zooming out.

"R-right!" she said, opening the potion and drank, seeing her heath points go back to full. She looked at the boy and tried to smile, but felt embarrassed to be saved like a rookie, "Thank you, I probably be a remain light now."

"No problem miss." he said still holding the anklet in his hands.

"It's Leafa actually." she replied, didn't wanted to feel old for being called miss.

"Leafa, what a nice name." he replied and Leafa smiled a little, he thought her name was nice? That's a first, maybe Recon but it was someone outside her friends giving her a complement. Before she could say anything, the Imp handled her the Anklet, shocking her. For a moment their hands touched, his over hers and her face lid up in surprise, "You can have it, you wanted this right?"

"Y-yes?" she replied at once, her face still red.

"Well, I have to get going. Maybe I'll see you around Leafa-san. Take care of yourself!" he smiled, letting go of Leafa's hands and took off, his purple wings appearing from behind his back as he flew off.

"Hey wait!" Leafa called back, but the Imp was out of sight and ear shot. Leafa stood there, hands still on the anklet and the boy who saved her already gone. Holding the anklet close to herself, she said smiling, "Thank you I guess."

* * *

"Thank goodness you got back, we worry you be re spawning somewhere!" was Lizbeth's first words when she turned up at a tavern in Swilvane sitting with Sinon and two more girls sitting with them. The first girl was A Spriggian, her black hair and eyes similar to Kirto's. She wore a blue coat and a black shirt with silver belt over it. Her name was Kotone Takemiya or Phillia she's know as in ALO.

The next girl was a bit older than her, A Gnome player. She had brown hair, which goes down to the base of her neck with two long strands on either side of her head which go down to the top of her breasts, red eyes, and pointy ears. She wore a lilac-color, strapless dress with a black piece of fabric going across the breasts and down to her stomach, below an intricate coat. The coat is made up of violet and plum shaded components, reaching as far down as the hem of her dress but also leaving some areas open which expose the dress below. Above that she wore a collar of the same violet of her coat, outlined in lavender with a red jewel securing the collar in place. It appears that the components that go over her detached black sleeves are connected to this collar. These components that go over the black sleeves appear to cover them completely except for at the wrist and hand where it joins to her finger. She wears plum stockings, which have, much like the rest of her outfit, whorls etched on. They go up under the dress and are connected by something triangular. Her name is Strea, a Mental Health Counselling Program» as well as Yui's self proclaimed older sister.

"It's not like you to get overwhelmed by a monster Leafa-chan, not like you. Are you okay?" Phillia asked, holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"A little shaken up, but..." she thought back to the Imp who saved, he seemed really nicee and remembered when heir hands touch. Her hand was still holding to the Anklet she gave him. Lucky for her, the Imp never fully claimed the Anklet so there wasn't a trade, but still wished she got his name at least.

"Hey, what's with that look?" Lizbeath asked, looking at her friend's sullen look.

"Nothing. It's just... Someone saved me and I was able to get this." she said and the three girls gasped, shocking her.

"What?!" the three girls gasped.

"You got saved, and it wasn't someone like Kirito?! Unreal!" Lizbeath gasped and Leafa pouted to the pink haired Leprechaun.

"What's that suppose to mean, Rika?" Leafa said, referring to the girl by her IRL name.

"Come on, we all know you like him, if you know what I mean." Lisbeth jeered, jabbing her shoulder only for Leafa to stare at her with a dark stare.

"If we were in another universe, I steal your soul right now." she said darkly, the dark threat didn't scare her.

"Ohh scary," she mocked, "So, what about him? Do you like him?"

"I don't know," Leafa said, putting her hands to the table, "I just never got to learn his name. The fact he rescued me still a shock to me."

"What's he like?" Strea asked, "Maybe we can find him so you can thank him."

"He was a Imp race. Not really muscular, but looked more of my age if we met in IRL. He didn't look like he was super strong but he was quick enough to save me. His clothes weren't armor, but more like clothes you guys would wear. That's really it," Leafa said, before remembering something else that happened, "Oh, and he had a OSS that used darkness magic, I could tell by the mist."

"A Imp huh? Did he have a custom made sword by me?" Lisbeth asked.

"Yes, I could tell it was one of yours!" she said excitedly, remembering the sword that the Imp wield.

"I think I've seen him a lot when we transferred to ALO. He usually wanted to make a better sword than the ones he says he finds in dungeons," Lizbeth said, remembering all her customers' faces every day, "I think remember his name. It was Toshi?"

"Toshi, that's boy who saved me..." she said to herself, the image of Toshi's face appeared in her face, seeing his smiling face when a voice appeared behind her.

"Toshi, a name mostly used as a nickname," Leafa looked to see Sinon coming into their conversation and sat with them, "Bright, intelligent, probably why he named himself that, he might really smart."

"When did you come into our conversation Sinon?" Phillia asked, seeing the Cait Sith Archer had arrived in the tavern.

"After Liz decided to tease Kirito's cousin. Let's try to not do that, I'm sure he won't like that. But From how Toshi acted, he did that because he like you, was after that Anklet. But he saved you, he came off nice to you, I doubt he had any hidden motives." Sinon said, putting her hands to the table to lean in, "True be told, I worried you might be be liking a look-a-like Kirito, I worry about your health."

"I swear you guys just want me to react, cut it out." Leafa retorted, before looking to Lizbeth, "But is there a way to find Toshi?"

"Oh! Want to say thank your prince charming don't you?" Lizbeth jeered, smirking at her only for Leafa to stare daggers at the girl.

"I'm not Asuna, keep it up and you'll be flying out of here." she said darkly to her.

"You're looking for Toshi-kun?" a young girl's voice said, getting Leafa, Lizbeth, Philla, Strea, and Sinon's attention, seeing a familiar face walk up to them. She was a a slim Imp with milky white and a hint of purple skin, lustrous and gorgeous, long, purplish-black hair, and red eyes. She wore obsidian chest armor, a bluebottle violet tunic and a windswept skirt of the same color beneath the armor. Lastly, a thin, black sheath hung on her waist. Her name is Yuuki Konno or Yuuki as she's known in ALO.

"Yuuki-chan, you know him?" Phillia asked seeing the young Imp coming to them.

"Well, he's in my territory. We talk from time to time, he's a nice guy. And he's been around in ALO as long as me. He just doesn't go around in guilds or as a solo player as much."

"So he's in the middle ground as a player? We probably never saw him in Svart Alfheim and we been busy before the start of the summer with clearing New Aincrad to not spot him. If I had to guess, he has to be pretty decent guy, even to develop a OSS like what Leafa said about." Sinon said looking to everyone.

"So Yuuki, umm can you ask if we can meet up tomorrow?" Leafa asked, smiling to the Imp, "I want to thank him for saving me earlier."

"She just wants to thank her future boyfriend after all." Lizbeth said still egging Leafa on, and Leafa sighed deeply looking down, closing her eyes.

It wasn't long that everyone saw a girl flying out of the tavern, screaming as she was gone out of Swilvane. Inside the tavern, Leafa held her sword in her hands, putting it back in her sheath and dust her hands off of dealing with Lizbeth. Sinon, Strea, and Philla baffled that it was going to happen. Sinon only just smiled at the end, knowing full well that burning the hornet's nest wasn't going to end well for the Blacksmith.

"I had a feeling that's gonna happen." Sinon said shaking her head at her friend's teasing.

"More like only when, she had it coming." Phillia corrected to the Cah Sith.

"Anyway," Leafa said looking back to Yuuki keeping calm after Lizbeth frequency teasing, "Talk to Toshi-kun and tell him to meet us here tomorrow, I want to thank him personally."

"You got it, later!" Yuuki waved, passing players and NPCs who were surprised by the hole in the tavern (the NPCs not at all fazed). Leafa sat back sit with the girls,talking audibly about things while they still had time. Still Leafa was still eager to meet Toshi once again. What kind of person was he, was he a nice guy? She couldn't wait, of course, there was a problem... Her brother.

* * *

"Leafa-san wants to see me?" The Imp Toshi was sitting with Yuuki in Imp Territory, the girl relaying that Leafa wanted to meet her again.

"Yeah, she wants to see you for saving her, she seems really interested to see you again." Yuuki explained, the two Imps still together in a the tavern.

"Really, she wants to see me?" he asked, surprised the Sylph wants to see him again so soon. Toshi looked from Yuuki and to the bar, "Yuuki-chan, you know Leafa very well, wants she like?"

"Well I know her from clearing Svart Alfheim together with her and a bunch of friends. She's very dedicated and head strong, very kind and nice to all of us. Her brother, no should be more accurate, cousin was a well known SAO player who saved all those trapped players awhile ago." Yuuki explained, and hearing more about Leafa interest Toshi more, " She is just as much of veteran as you and I, oh course Have fought her in a duel before. She's good."

"I see. Um, you mention he's a SAO player right? Kirito, the Spriggian Black Swordsman?" he asked.

"The very same!" Yuuki said excitedly.

"Whoa, that's unreal," Toshi said amazed before seeing the time in his sight, "Crap, it's getting late, I should get to bed soon."

"Oh, you get to log out?" she asked.

"Yeah, I should check if sis is back too, so I'll see you tomorrow. We're meeting in Sylph territory to meet Leafa-san correct?" he asked, opening his menu to look for the log out button.

"Yes, do you have a time I relay her?" Yuuki asked to him curiously.

"Is 8 am fine?" he asked her, hoping this wasn't getting in the way of anything.

"Sure, you know me, I usually be fighting monsters, but I have time to hang with you." she replied to him, "Oh course in two more weeks, I'll finally be discharged from the hospital after such a long time, I'm actually really nervous about it. But Asuna said if it's not a problem about us going somewhere before I return to the hospital for any last time check ups. Actually, you are very close to me and Asuna's hometown IRL, why not we try to have a possible meet up in town, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"I'll think about it, take care Yuuki-chan!" Toshi and brought up the log out, and pressed okay., blue light formed around his vision as Yuuki and everything vanished in the light.

Toshi opened his eyes as the AmuSphere booted down and saw the ceiling of a room before him. He got up from the bed, feeling his body ache a like from being dived in ALO for a long time. He felt for a button to turn the lights off, seeing around a shelf before touching the lights button. The light turned brightening up the room and showing the real life version of Toshi in full view.

His appearance was a mid height middle school student, his brown hair (while bed ridden) was cut short, his bangs to his chin and matching brown eyes. His attire was a pair of shorts and a brown shirt, a symbol of a half yellow mascot character printed on his shirt with several ghost on him. His feet were rather bare, no socks on his feet as he finally got up from his bed and stepped out his room. On the front of the door, the name 'Toshiyuki Honda' was written in black marker and on a hand crafted sign. He stepped quietly though the hallway, coming towards another with the same wood sign as his room, reading the name 'Iroha Honda' on it. He knocked on the door to call for the room's occupant.

"Hey Iroha, you back?" he called from within the room, He sighed, hearing she wasn't back yet, "Guess not, I best get dinner ready, everyone will be home soon." before walking downstairs to the first floor to make dinner for his sister and family.

* * *

Suguha had left ALO after talking with her friends and walked for her cousin Kazuto to be back as well. Of course he could be with Asuna at the time, and probably enjoying themselves. She did get a message from him saying he'll be out soon, so they'll make dinner. She sat in the dinner, her usual attire of a jacket and shorts, waiting for him. It was around 7:30 pm and the black haired teen came downstairs, Suguha happy to see him and tell him everything.

"Good, you made it, there's something I wanted to talk about Kazuto." Suguha said, seeing her brother take his seat across from her.

"Sure, and a bit of a warning, there rumors spreading about me and a harem, please disrecard those for a few days." Kazuto explained, looking like he was exhausted the whole day.

"Harem, is Rika at it again. I swear I should have knocked some sense into her." Suguha mumbled darkly.

"Now that you mention it, Rika said she a slight headache after logging out, but enough about that, how your little quest go?" he asked, wondering if Rika's headache and Suguha were connected in any way.

Suguha went into detail what happened while looking for that Anklet, how she fought a boar that seem it guards any items that spawn in the area. She had the upper hand until it did something that reminded her of the bosses' auras months ago when they tackled Svart Alfheim. Before She was beaten, someone saved her, a Imp named Toshi. Toshi displayed skill as good as the SAO and ALO players, including his own OSS. When he caused the Boar to run off, he gave her the Anklet, saying he was after it but decided to give it to her and left. Suguha told her story as Kazuto cooked dinner for themselves and their aunt/adopted mom. When Suguha was done explaining the story, dinner was done and the two cousins sat back at the dinner table.

"I see, a original sword skill?" Kuzuto repeated, the story very interesting (minus his very skilled sister being saved by someone, so out of character of her), "Did you see how my hits it was?"

"Not really, I think he combined dark magic with his sword skill, so I couldn't see his hits." Suguha explained talking a bite of her food.

"And he saved you, he didn't say anything that came like a white knight, playboy, or rude?" he asked, trying to get all the bases of this mystery player who saved his cousin.

"Not really, very normal, just got me out a jam I didn't expect, I mean it's not like he wasn't some white knight guy or anything. He had a he's just like me, normal side to him." Suguha explained, thinking back to how Toshi acted.

"And based on what you're saying, you want to see him again to thank you?" he asked and she nodded. Even from how his said this story, this Toshi character seems like a okay player, but there was something about this that felt too convenient. Two players just happen to go after the same item, he really hope it's nothing like Shino's stories or he'll have emotionally scarred sister on the light. He'll have to break to her hat it's dangerous to meet someone you barely know, and what if she falls for him? He wasn't dense, he's very aware of her feels as well his comrades, if this is just a replacement to get over him but still falling for the same person, he better try to stop before it turns into a crazy plot that Shino would love, "Sugu, I care about you and I get you're indebted to this guy, but you realize that you don't now him in the real world, what if it's some old guy or worse, might invite you for 'certain activities'? I would hate myself if my friends and my own cousin got involved in matters I couldn't stop."

"Kazuto, he saved me, why could go and help another player, despicably a different race?" Suguha asked, trying to convince him to let her.

"A hidden motive to try to get to yo.? For all you know, someone knows you as Leafa and trying to get at you." Kazuto countered, trying to stir her sister from meeting some total stranger.

 _'I don't think Kazuto is going to let me see Toshi so easily, he really thinks he's bad person,'_ she thought, remembering the smiling face of the Imp, ' _okay, normal means won't break him, guess there's only one option to break Kazuto,'_ and got up from her seat and walked over to Kazuto, standing over the black haired player. Kazuto looked up at her confused on what's she's going to say before, grabbing her hands from underneath the table and held up up to her front and looked at Kazuto with a expression that surprised him, not only that, but the next thing she said.

"Pretty please big brother?" she said sweetly, her dark gray eyes almost sparking wide at him. Kazuto flinched, seeing Suguha like this wasn't what he expected. He sighed, she really wants to see this player, it would break her heart if he say no again.

"If I go along with you to make sure things are okay, then sure I'll let you meet Toshi." he said, Suguha's face getting closer to his face, startling him.

"Really, you will?!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, if it means so much to you, then I'll allowed it." he replied, really shocked oh his kind of personal space Suguha had on her. It was strange then her chest on his head once in ALO, here she's up close and personal. Kazuto was then brought into a hug that even shocked him.

"Thank you Kazuto, You won't regret it I promise!" she exclaimed delightedly, Kazuto could only only chuckled (and be suffocated by her chest) that she was happy about this.

 _'Still, I just cave in to my sister... Oh they are going to be laughing about this.'_ he thought, but rather just enjoy this, or wonder why Suguha isn't realizing _. 'Just let her have this, she's happy.'_

* * *

"Thanks for the food!" was the voice of a woman as Toshiyuki walked upstairs to his room to get ready for bed. Grabbing pajamas and undergarments from his dresser, he looked to several pictures on his dresser: pictures of students from his school, a girl looking like him holding him in a bear hug, and picture of him with a girl a bit taller than him. His face turned sullen, looking at her made him feel sad. He sighed, getting up from the floor and walked away from the room.

 _'Get it together, she's gone... you'll never see her again, time to get over it,'_ he said to himself, _'She's dead, died in Sword Art Online, you have get over her sooner or later,'_ and step into the bathroom and started his bath. As the water started to run, his thoughts went to the Sylph Leafa, seeing that girl's face and how he saved her, _"Leafa... I can't wait to meet her again...'_ smiling to himself as the steam envelop the bathroom.

* * *

"Holy crap, you actually gave into her demands?!" Rika exclaimed, laughing as Kazuto only rolled his eyes as he heard her laughing. The group with in a video chat on their computers after the rest of them had logged out. Shino, Asuna, Keiko, and Kotone, were also in the voice chat as well, waiting for Keiko to calm down.

"Laugh it up Rika, laugh it up." Kazuto replied dryly, wishing she cut it out thinking this was funny.

"But it was nice of you do that for her, she seem really happy about it." Keiko said, the sounds of her cat Pina meowing in the background.

"Maybe a bit too easy, it's going just like my stories I sent you. Are we sure we can trust him?" Shino asked cautiously.

"Shino, Sugu's still a kid at best, she never..." Asuna tried to say, but trailed off in thought before speaking again, "Hey, this is a very out of the blue question, but can you actually...?"

"If you're asking if it's possible to do that in ALO like in SAO, then it's possible," Shino said, "If they made by the same system, yes you in fact could. Your bodies won't really feel it, but what you do in ALO may or may not reflect in real life. What I learned after all, I think people have wrote about it before."

"I don't get it, what do you mean Shino?" Keiko asked, being the youngest of the group, not understanding this mature disscussion.

"We're talking about if this Toshi boy isn't what it seems, what if they get intimate with each other." Shino explained and from how Keiko took it on her end, her face was beet red. The young girl was learning things she wasn't suppose to learn and it shocked her.

"No way Suguha-chan would ever do such a thing!" she shouted waving her arms.

"I mean there hasn't really anything like Shamrock going on, so maybe we should trust Toshi." Kotone said matter-of-fact.

"And if he's some pervert?" Asuna asked, "Suguha is practically my future sister in-law, I don't want my friend is some dangerous relationship."

"Don't forget, I used to be a orange player in Sword Art Online, yet you guys accepted me as a friend. I understand how it feels to not trust some new guy, but if he really was bad, he be after us or Asuna." Kotone said, everyone silent for a bit. It was true, yet Kirito saved her and accepted her as a friend. She wouldn't even be smiling it wasn't for them. Trust us not easy, they saw people changes in Sword Art Online, knowing trusting anyone isn't a smart move. They saw a married man kill his own wife to preserve him in his warped psyche.

"Kotome-chan..." Asuna said breathlessly.

"I agree with Kotome, it's wrong of us to judge character from someone we don't know. We're better than that. Let's give Toshi a chance tomorrow." Rika said, finally saying something worth while.

"We may have had two years in SAO, but if someone really is caring, we treat them as a good person. I might be the youngest, but I think Toshi-kun is a good person." Keiko chimed in.

"What about you Asuna?" Shino asked, waiting for the orange haired girl to reply.

"I'm still skeptically. If it's another trap like Akihiko or Seven, we should cautious of ourselves. I still feel he's hiding more about him. A player with a Original Sword Skill and a veteran ALO player like Yuuki, something's amiss." Asuna said, Kazuto feeling her tone wasn't trusting Toshi all to well.

"You don't want to feel betrayed or misled, don't you?" Shino asked. Asuna nodded, her face looking solemnly.

"Yes. Don't forget, I was close to Akihiko and don't forget I was almost married off by a man I don't even love. If this Toshi is another horrible person... I'll make them pay before they hurt people I love." Asuna replied, her tone darker than they ever heard her.

"Asuna-san..." Keiko said, realizing her words meant. She wouldn't care if they are in game or out, no one should be suffering like she had been.

"Can I change the topic for a little bit?" Shino asked, feeling the air in their chat was darker now. No complainants, so Shino added on, "I did some research on the families of the deceased players of SAO and learned a little more about them. Most of them actually lived around many of us."

"Was... her name on that report?" Kazuto asked, and Asuna and the girls all knew what he meant. There was someone Kirito couldn't save, and it still hurt him to this day.

"Yeah, looks like many of them had friends, families, even school friends who really missed them, a site even has a forum where the families and friends come to comfort each other about those who couldn't back then."

"That's good to hear, glad more people are supporting the deceased." Asuna said, her tone much more cheerful now.

"It is. Now onto Toahi, let's all give him a chance, even if we don't trust him. Okay?" Shino asked, eyeing everyone in the chat.

"Okay..." everyone but Asuna replied.

"Fine..." Asuna said halfheartedly.

"Okay. Trust me, it's better we trust him than hurt the feelings of someone innocent. Even if it's me we're talking about." Shino added.

"True, you would be the first, especially asking if you could do it in ALO." Asuna said, the mostly smarter one was being soft.

"Maybe it's just my reading, but I'm gong to put faith he's a good guy." Shino replied.

"Kazuto, you already said yes, you're going to trust him for Suguha's sake?" Kotone asked.

"If I don't, she'll be sad. Even if it was just a monster, this boy saved Sugu with no reason just to be helpful," Kazuto said, even if he felt like he couldn't trust him as much as Asuna did, "Suguha will never forgive me if I deny her this."

"You really are a good big brother, Kazuto-san!" Keiko said happily. Kazuto blushed deeply, she didn't have to say that.

"He's a good brother when he needs to be." Rika admitted, making Kazuto scowl at the screen.

"I had my reasons, give me a break you know." he groaned.

"If you're finished picking on Kazuto..." Shino said to which Rika replied with a, "Never!" she continued on, adjusting her glasses on her end, "Asuna, you should go along with them. Yuuki told you the time to meet, so it's best you go and represent us if he's a bad person."

"And we'll come running if it's a problem, plus Yui is there, no way anyone can lie in front of her. She can tell if he's words are true." Kotone said.

"Got it, well time to get to bed before mom comes in. Gives me permission but still thinks I'm up all night." Asuna said, sighing to herself.

"Well you are a well bred girl you know." Rika said, chuckling a little.

"Yeah, yeah, night guys, Kirito-kun." and Asuna had left their chat.

"Same, night everyone." Shino said and left the chat as well.

"Same, we'll meet in ALO and be on stand by if it gets hairy. We got your back for Suguha!" exclaimed Rika.

"Thank you guys, night!" Kazuto said left the chat along with everyone. Kazuto wheeled on his computer seat and took a step out his room towards Suguha's, his sister's door wide open. He saw she was in a chat as well, talking what sounds like Sakuya of the Sylph territory. She was talking to her about things, even if it was listening into their conversations. Then Toshi's name turn up and that perked his interest. From how Suguha talked about him, she was happy. She talked about meeting the player tomorrow morning and get to know him. From how hearing Sakuya say, she gave him the same warning of caution, but pleased to see more inter race friends his between the other races. Suguha still wasn't worried, she really felt like she could trust Toshi. She talked about the Original Sword Skill and asked if she's heard of it before. Sakuya replied that three's rumors of OSS that combines magic. It's not easy and it takes a long time to craft one. Her observation that he made to master it since Sword Skills was added, giving the range of late winter and the start of summer. Kazuto thought it be best to leave them be and returned to their room. Best he rest up himself, as there was a new player he was going to meet. Whether he's friend or foe is still up in the air. Kazuto lay on his bed looking up at his ceiling, his NerveGear not too far from his bed

 _A player with darkness magic and combines it with a Sword Skill, the Imp Toshi. It's not like I don't trust him, but his mystery does interest me. Even if Sugu couldn't tell, something about his skill and speed was of a someone who had to be play ALO since 2024, before we all escaped SAO. Even if he's not up there as Yuuki, he seems like a decent player. Rika says she's seen him at her shop getting a decent sword. He was even using one made by her. Yuuki says he's in the middle ground of a player, one that doesn't join guilds but isn't a solo player. Was he someone who just plays for fun?_

 _That could be the case and he's harmless and not a bad person. But this situation feels too easy. A girl gets easily saved by another player? Sure I've helped Keiko and Rika respectfully, even Shino and Kotome, but those were just me doing what was right. Toshi could just be doing to charm Suguha to fall in love with him, then plan something that's going put her and everyone in danger. I still didn't trust him, but Sugu... She really feels indebted to him, more than she really is to any of us. For now I should put faith he's a good guy, but why do I feel uneasy. Asuna's words still were echoing my head:_

 _"Don't forget, I was close to Akihiko and don't forget I was almost married off by a man I don't even love. If this Toshi is another horrible person... I'll make them pay before they hurt people I love..."_

 _To be honest, she's not wrong. We don't want to be in a trap we can't stop. I know we all be through a lot, but trusting Toshi... Why can't I? Suguha is my family, I don't want the people I love to be hurt. Asuna's words rang true, I have to be careful..._

 _Toshi... Are you a player with good intentions or evil? What was your reason to save Suguha? The item you were after is just a magic booster, nothing like rare weapons or accessories, why? I could feel my own_ _consciousness_ _fading, dreams of people harming my sister in ways I couldn't imagine. Even seeing her in acts I never want her to be in. I had to protect her, I don't want her heart to be broken by someone who saved her._

 _I can't let her suffer like all of us, I can't._

Kazuto woke up in the dead of night, seeing the light of his cellphone flashing with a message. It was from Asuna, looking like she had time to send a message. He tap his phone to see the message. It was short but he could tell his girlfriend's feeling:

 **Kirito-kun, do you really trust Toshi?**

He replied immediately **,** **No, but Suguha really sees him good.**

Kazuto waited for her to replied, the next words felt more serious. **I'll hurt him before he put one sleazy hand on her. I don't care if he saved her, you seem too friendly. Having falling for that is just what Sinon would see in her stories**

Kazuto flinched, Asuna was more serious than in their group voice chat, **Let's have Yui hear him out, if he's really bad, we'll make sure he doesn't see her again**

Asuna next reply was more civilized than before, **I don't like that we're using Yui as a lie detector, but it's for Suguha. Night Kirito. Love you.**

Kazuto went back to sleep after replying to Asuna. Tomorrow, it was time to see just who is Toshi.

* * *

 **Next Time: Connections of a Death Game! Toshi's Story**

* * *

 **Michael: my very first Sword Art Online story and probably the longest time I ever did a OC X Canon, I think it was way back in 2008-09, then stopped for reasons you can understand like things like My Immortal and the self insert community. But not going to go into detail why but explain everything.**

 **Now you probably have question so I'm gonna break it down:**

 **1\. Where does this set? After Lost Song but before Hollow Realization but kind of in a AU universe before it.**

 **2\. Is Yuuki alive? Yes, play Lost song and it says her condition has improved over how she died in the anime and light novels.**

 **3\. You said you aren't one of ones who does OC x Canon, why? Preference, and just seem most as self inserts so you can tell why.**

 **4\. Where this idea come from? Cassandra Lee Morris at Anime Weekend Atlanta 2015. She really wanted to see Leafa get a love interest that isn't her brother, and finally two years later, decided to finally make my character.**

 **5\. Will this be M? No, it stays Teen, Toshi/Toshiyuki isn't that kind of guy and isn't gonna be intimate like that with Suguha/Leafa.**

 **6\. Will this story have the full cast? Yes, not gonna leave none of the supporting cast out the story, even Silica gets two chapters to shine. I don't want to just be their story they grow as a couple, but still have what you think of SAO especially the games: The quests/**

 **7\. What does Toshi/Toshiyuki mean? Probably not what you're gonna ask, but let me break down his name to understand his character a little. Toshi means '** **Bright, intelligent** **' and Toshiyuki means '** **Genius and happiness** **', and Honda means '** **honor field"** **but his first name says more than his last name, but of course you can tell he's not always happiness do you?**

 **8\. Who's the mystery girl he's sad over? Know your SAO lore, who's the one supporting cast that's important but died?**

 **9\. How many chapters? Twenty-five or thirty is my plan**

 **That's really is, usually I really don't want to overbear my author's note and probably someone might just skim though all this. But hope I kept everyone mostly in character, I had a bit too much fun in the starter, hope it doesn't offend anyone. And sorry to Lizbeth fans, I guess I might made her too much of a teaser to the point Leafa sent her flying. And don't worry, I won't make Leafa helpless like that, that was just a one time thing. I wouldn't make a character weak just to make a OC look good, and even then Toshi only made the Boar go away, he never beat it, but don't worry Leafa will pay him back at the end. And that aura, in Sword Art Online: Lost Song, Bosses get dangerous when they glow, that's what happened. And yes Leafa is very, close to Kirito like in the games. yes? Yes, it's based on the game universe so you know Leafa either still cares for him strongly, or hasn't moved on completely. Then again, she was jealous in Lost Song during that quest. Take it what you will, as my approach of Leafa's personality, well she did send Lizbeth packing.**

 **Now when do I feel having her tell people to go to sleep? (Voice actor in joke)**

 **See you in the next chapter, don't expect updates so easily, ask around other series and they can tell you I'm a blue moon update because of situations.**

* * *

 **Accepting OCs**

 **I was mulling over adding more OCs, so I want to see for myself if I can trust this more than another community. Now here's the rules, pleease foloow these rules. You can send me OCs through the three chapters and my PM, and before I make these rules, remember that my diecsion is final and that's it, please understand."**

 **1\. Stay in style with the overall series, nothing out the series but you can reference it's sister series with name and callbacks, but it has to stay in the lore of the series you are writing: Sword Art Online and the VRMMO Alfhiem Online. If they had a SAO avatar, it has to be modified to fit ALO. So thier appearence must be the Fairy Avatars in the game.**

 **2\. Can't be overpowered, has to say equal footing with e canon characters, as I'm doing the battles, I don't want to write characters that seems Mary Suish than the canon characters people mock. People who don't like SAO and even treat Log Horizon better call Kirito OP and Mary Sue, so don't be that guy who is no different.**

 **3\. Age wise should be 14-18 in the Main Characters' age or adult of the supporting cast adult ages.**

 **4\. Keep Race and attack style minimal, so noting like anyone's unique skills. Kirito's Dual Weilding, the only eception if you euip a sub weapon like a second sword in your hands, but not Dual Wielding in general.**

 **5\. If related to my OC Toshi and Ironha, I need time to plan them into the my 25-30 chapter plan, so don't expect results off the bat. As of July, I haven't started Chapter four, currently working on my other stories right now won't add any new characters until I return to the story.**

 **6\. Effort and detail. I don't want any sloppy/Rushed OCs you made in just a minutes, give them days of planning than just expect me to submit them just because you make them bad ass and awesome. I' am sure you can make good developed characters, I have some faith in that.**

 **7\. Name has to have a meaning to their characters. Personality, a side of themselves, that shows you put time into their characters to show their characters through their names**

 **8\. No shipping with the canon cast. Only one Canon x OC couple, that's Leafa and Toshi because I still hate it and this is just going to the be the only series I do it. I know everyone loves Sinon, Yuuki, Philia, Rain, the list goes on, but no. And sorry, no OC for Klien, I'm afraid how thse go.**

 **9\. Same with 6, please make your character look not so generic, make them look a little unique or just stand out, meaning please saying more than jacket, pants, and shoes. tell us the style, how they make themselves noticable, see what I mean. Basically at least the character appeearence has to be 4 mor more lines long, this means both IRL and ALO Avatars, other things of clothes they wear, you get the picture.**


	2. Connections of a Death Game!

****A Sylph and a Imp: Love in Alfheim****

 ** **Chapter 2:**** ** **Connections of a Death Game! Toshi's Story****

* * *

 _I_ _woke up first to make breakfast for Sugu, myself, and mom before she left go to work. My thoughts were still on last night's conversation with the girls and Asuna. Even as I cook, the images of what could happen to Sugu still bothered me. I kept dropping silverware every time I hear Suguha'ss voice in a manner I don't want to be real. I kept my composure as long I could when mom came down to have something to eat before leaving for work. Seeing her go made a part of me wish I could ask her for advice. A part of my just panicked, even if everyone was sat on trusting Toshi. It's not like I don't think they are too trustworthy to this person, but they don't see him a bad person. But I don't want Suguha to be hurt, even if this person saved her. Wen finally she came down to eat, her smiling face returned to the face in my dreams._

"Kazuto, we're meeting Toshi in Swilvane right?" Suguha asked, looking at her brother from across the table as always.

"Yes, Yuuki told me in a message, So once we finished breakfast, we'll meet him in Sylph territory." Kazuto replied, seeing thinking about his dreams, his last conversation with Asuna, and Toshi..

"Okay!" Suguha exclaimed, smiling to him. Kazuto say her face changed again to a more grotaged face that made me look away. Suguha frowned, looking at her brother who seem to seem worried, "You're still unsure of Toshi, are you?"

"A little, just I'm worried about you know." he replied, staring at his cup before taking a drink.

"I'll be fine, brother. I'm not gonna be intimate or throw myself at him." Suguha repled, making Kazuto cough and almost gag on his drink.

"What?!" Kazuto exclaimed, completely thrown off guard she even say that.

"I'm only sixteen, it's not like I don't understand what sex is." she replied, only got Kazuto to look red in the face.

"I-I can't believe we're having this conversation!" he exclaimed, still trying to grasp Suguha talking about sex to him. This was something he knew he'll have to explain but never now. They slept together in the same bed before, it was nothing physical.

"Me either," she replied before getting up from her seat to walk across the table to her then lean down to Kazuto and took him into her arms, hugging him by his head, comforting the teen, "All I want to do is thank him, that's all. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything badly, please trust me."

"Sugu..." Kazuto said, hugging her back. The two stayed like that for a moment Sugu released her and headed upstairs to her room, Kazuto clean up the mess and walked up to his room. Closing the door, he held his AmuSphere in his hands and thought about what Suguha said:

" _All I want to do is thank him, that's all. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything badly, please trust me."_

 _'I should trust her, but why am I concerned?'_ he though before taking his place on his bed with his AmuSphere on his head. Waiting for it to boot up, Kazuto had to think on how to approach Toshi and trust Suguha's judgment he's a good person. Suguha really sees him as a good person. As the lights were booting up the AmuSphere, Kazuto for now will trust her, at least for now. Closing his eyes, he spoke up, activating his AmuSpere.

"Link Start!"

* * *

Kirito appeared in Sylph Territory in a pillar of blue light, waiting for Leafa to meet up with him so they could meet Toshi in Swilvane. Yui had popped on top of his head, the small navigation pixie yawning. Yui floated off his head and looked at him, smiling at him with a cheerful look.

"Morning papa!" she said excitedly.

"Good morning Yui!" he greeted, "Perfect timing, I wanted to talk to you before your mama and Leafa turn up."

"What do you need me to do?" she asked as she looked to see her father look nervous, nervous than he's ever acted.

"There's this player who Leafa meet and we aren't sure his motives. So when he talks, see if he's telling any lies for us, of course I don't want to alarm Leafa or have Asuna attack in the inn. So can you tell if his words are true?" Kirito explained, seeing seeing the voice of Leafa telling hi not the worry and the voice of Suguha he didn't want to hear.

"Okay papa, but how come?" she asked, but she had feeling just from his own words that he's worried for Leafa. His heart rate was panicking in the inside.

"I just... Don't want her hurt, that's all." he said, turning around to finally see Leafa turn up.

"There you two are, I got message from Yuuki-chan! She said Toshi is at the inn, we should go see him at once!" Leafa said excitedly and look to see Yui and smiled to her, "Morning Yui!"

"Morning!" Yui greeted to the blonde Sylph before it wasn't long that the three heard somone coming there way.

"Morning Kirito-kun, Yui, Leafa-chan!" Asuna greeted happily to the three. Asuna step closer to them and Yui flew over to hug her mom, changing back into her human form.

"Morning Asuna, umm I'm surprised you're here." Leafa said, usually expecting the Undine fairy to be waiting for Kirito somewhere else and not meet them right off the bat. She notice Asuna's Rapier was different, usually the girl has her usual one enhanced by Lizbeth, but this one looked brand new, "Asuna, your rapier looks different than normal."

"Oh this, just a precaution." she answered, confusing the Sylph.

"Precaution?" she repeated, still confused.

"You're meeting a player right, just making sure we aren't walking into a trap made by Pkers, or if this bastard touches my future Sister-in-law in such a dangerous situation." Asuna said, smiling sweetly but her voice was a hint of malice.

"Sister In-law?" Leafa asked.

"I see you as my little sister Leafa-chan and I feel terrible if anything bad happens to you and I know you won't do anything you won't regret," Asuna said before putting a firm hand to her shoulder, smiling at her as it was a dark expression, "Would you dear?"

"No ma'am!" she squealed.

"Good, because I was given awareness of what people can do in ALO. So promise me you won't be doing things you'll regret, you better promise. Got it?" she added and Leafa was panicking looking at her. Kirito looked on at his girlfriend who was scaring Leafa and being a very over protective Sister In-law.

"I think Asuna gets a little too serious when I'm not at fault at this." Kirito said looking at Yui who was back to her pixie form.

"That's mama for you!" Yui said cheerfully.

Once Asuna was done making sure Leafa has a heart attack, the four finally fell off to Swilvane, mostly with Leafa being in the watchful eyes of Asuna. Kirito led the way, but still looked back unless Asuna believed Leafa might do something. He shook his head, he might be the one paranoid, but Asuna was acting like her old self being so serious. But at least they were prepared fro what might happen. If this was a bad player, they won't outsmart them.

They made it to Swilvane in only a few minutes, their wings already giving out as they touch down. Kirito still led the way with Yui still on his shoulder and Leafa following them with Asuna. It was quiet here in the Sylph Capital and the only thing on their minds was seeing Toshi and seeing if he was good or bad. He already got a message from Lizbeth, meaning the other girls were online now. Looking at the message, it said:

 _Ready to strike if needed,_

 _Liz_

" _Let's hope you don't need to.'_ he thought halfheartedly, seeing the tavern they were suppose to meet, and Yuuki was standing there waiting for them. The Imp waved at them before coming up to hug Asuna and almost tackled her. Asuna laughed, happy to see the young girl this morning.

"I guess it's good to see you too, morning Yuuki." Asuna said, smiling at her.

"Morning!" Yuuki said cheerfully and looked to the others, "Morning Kirito, Leafa, Yui!"

"Morning!" Leafa waved to her, "Um, Toshi there?"

"Yup, his sitting at open table for us. Come on!" Yuuki instructed excitedly and ended the tavern with Kirito and the girls followed after her. The tavern wasn't filled with the usual Sylph or other players, so it seems pretty quiet, a good time to talk. At one of the tables, a Imp sat by himself his back facing the group. Hearing the bell from the door close, the Imp turned around, looking at them. From his appearance, he looked quite younger than he expected him to look. It was more average of a appearance, he looked too normal to be some being strong guy who saved Leafa. In fact, he looked more like his group, just seem nothing special than a decent OSS. His clothes weren't a randomize outfit, meaning something he made choose sometime after, seeing the purple and black colors notable of the Imp race. He got up from a stool and look to them, making the girls and Kirito come forward to see him.

"Good morning." he said, bowing his head. He even was polite, that was reassuring, that at least put Kirito's worries to rest. The boy look to Leafa and his face lit up with a smile, "Leafa, great to see you again."

"Great to see you too Toshi!" Leafa said happily, "And thank you for saving me."

"No problem!" he replied happily and before the two could speak on a little more, Asuna stepped in front of them. She put a hand to her chin, eyeing him intently like a hawk scanning it's prey. Toshi felt nervous, stepping back a little, "Um, yes? Can I help you miss?"

"You don't like some greek god, I thought Leafa was falling for some boy with muscles, but you look like a kid, so tell me?" Asuna asked, getting closer to his face, making me freak out and Leafa to blush red, "What do you want with Leafa-chan?"

"Nothing, I just want to talk to her." he replied, feeling Asuna might hurt him if says the wrong word.

"Talk, sure. We can talk, but keep hands and eyes to yourself or I might cut them off." she added darkly and Toshi felt ever more nervous about the girl named Asuna. She wasn't dangerous player from his sight, not a Pker either, but she was dangerous. The boy named Kirito came and put a hand to her shoulder to stop him before this got any uglier.

"Okay, you're scaring the boy," he said and turned to him, "So you're Toshi, you're a lot different than I thought. How about we take a seat. We want to get to know you, actually the real you if you want."

"Sure." Toshi replied and everyone finally took their spot in the table, Asuna sitting with Kirito, Yui sitting on the table with her parent, Leafa and Yuuki sitting by both Kirito and Asuna. Toshi sat in front of the group and stared at them keeping himself calm to them. He took a deep breath and started to speak.

"For starters, my full name is Toshiyuki Honda, I'm sixteen years and go to Izumigawa Junior High School in the Kyoto Prefecture as a 3rd year." he said, hands on his teacup..

"Your real name is Toshiyuki?" Asuna asked, suprised that's his real name, "You used a part of your name as your avatar?"

"Is that wierd?" he asked, feeling maybe his name was strange to have in Alfheim.

"Not at all, my name is Kirito and that comes from my full name, plus," Kirito tapped his girlfriend by her cheeks grinning at her, "You aren't the only ones who uses their real name, right Asuna Yuuki?" and Asuna's cheeks turn redder than the brightest beet at this moment and Yuuki merely giggled at them. Toshi kept trying to not laugh and continued on.

"Toshi, do you have any family?" Leafa asked curiously.

"I have a older sister, she's a 3rd year of Nanyō High School. We're actually visiting our aunt and uncle during the summer, so we still in the Kyoto area." he explained calmly.

"Whoa, you're not that far from where I live!" Asuna said amazed.

"Anytihng else?" Kirito asked, now getting more interested by his story. Toshi sighed, looking to a tea cup in front of him.

"Kirito, Asuna, both of you were survivors of Sword Art Online, right?" Toshi asked, his tone a little more serious now. Both of them nodded, Yui as well nodded, being from Sword Art Online too. Toshi stared into the tea and sighed oncw more, "I knew a old friend, she was in the game."

"She?!" the girls minus Yuuki exclaimed, shocked not only he had a friend who was in Sword Art Online, but was a girl.

"Who is it?" Kirito asked curiously.

"I think her ingame name was Sachi, correct?" and Asuna gasped, and Kirito's eyes were wide in shock. Leafa wrack her brain on that name, but then gasped remembered that it was someone Kirito cared about. A member of the Moonlit Black Cats, who Kirito couldn't stop from dying from a trap and their leader Keita committing suicide after their deaths . That was someone Kirito wished he saved, and still regretted it. Toshi continued on again, explaining how he knew Sachi in the first place, "We were friends, of course was a little older than me as a High School student but she was very nice to me. Before Sword Art Online launched, we talked a lot, she was a friend of my sister, we hanged out when she was going to be a part of the Computer Club. I never got a chance to get SAO when it launched, but it was around 2023; during the summer of June 23rd, when I learned Sachi died."

"Sachi..." Kirito said softly, feeling terrible about her death again.

"I never face death so real than losing my friend. I was very depressed, for the remainder of the summer and the fall. I couldn't believe she died, then how many did that I learned died between the two years." he said, putting both hands to his tea cup again, "It was around the year ALO came out that my sister got me to play it, help get over Sachi and fear of dying."

"You know, I can relate," Leafa said, loooking to the Imp smiling at him, "When Kirito was still trapped in SAO, during that time I always hated VRMMORPGs and hated how they took my brother away from me. When ALO came, I decided to see for myself why he loves the virtual world," she smiled to her brother, "I think I understood you a lot better and when we met in SAO."

"Leafa..." Kirito said, looking at her understaidng how she felt when he was gone.

"When that site made for the family and friends of the deceased Sword Art Online players was made, my sis told me to talk and get to know more people. I was flabbergasted most of them wanted to still be into VRMMOs. It made me happy to talk to them, I owe my sister to get me to open up again." Toshi said, his tone a little joyful.

"That's the site our friend was talking about last night, Sinon told us about it. I didn't think you be in that site as well." Asuna said, feeling a little comforting about Toshi.

"Yes, it helped me cope a little more, I still miss her," he said and kept looking into the tea, "You don't fully like me do you, I can tell Asuna is going to kill me." and they gasped, Asuna waving her hands reassuring.

"No, no, I won't! I mean, I did, but you don't seem like a bad person!" she said trying to defend herself.

"It's okay, I know it seems like I might be dangerous, espeically knowing Sachi. If you don't believe me, I can stay away from you all." he said and smiled to them. It was quiet to everyone, Kirito and Asuna were unable to talk and the same for Leafa. Yuuki wanted to say something to assure her friends Toshi was a good guy. It was Yui who finally spoke up, who had listen completely to his words.

"I listened to your story, your feelings are true. No way you could fake it." she said smiling happily at him, "Mama, Papa, he's telling the truth."

"Really, it's not a glitch he's bypassing, is it?" Kirito asked, looking down to his daughter. She shook her head, feeling there's no glitch going on.

"Well I beleive you, no way someone would help someone with no motive. You helped me and was nice to me, you didn't try anything than being yourself. Plus, you told us your real name, would anyone do that?" she asked, looking the others.

"I know Toshi longer than anyone, even as long as my Sleeping Knight friends, I can assure you he's a great guy. I wouldn't lie about that." Yuuki said, smiling to Asuna and Kirito.

"I know you wouldn't hold anything back after learning about you, I believe you," Asuna said looking at him with a smile on her face, "I was worried you could be someone pervert going after Leafa after saving her, but hearing more about you... It shows you are a good person. Sorry for the dead threats, I guess I can very over protective when I need to be."

"The same goes for me, I was worried about it as well, plus you did seem suspicious on why you saved Leafa. But hearing your story, even Yui assuring your words are true, I misjudged you. You are a okay guy." Kirito added smiling at Toshi.

"Asuna... Kirito... Leafa... thank you," Toshi said before blushing, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Wow, feel kind of put on the spot now."

"You are a good person, so how about we start over," Kirito said and held out his hand to shake his, "I'm Kirito, nice to meet you."

"My name's Asuna, nice to meet you Toshi." Asuna said happily holding out her hand.

"I'm Leafa, nice to meet you. And thanks for saving me." Leafa said happily.

"I'm Yui, nice to mee you Toshi!" Yui said happily.

"I'm Toshi, nice to meet you, Kirito, Yui, Asuna, Leafa." he said, one by one shook everyone's hands (and shook Yui's small hands with his thumb and index finger. Yuuki watched on as any misunderstandings between them felt washed away and what looks like a new friendship was to be bloomed.

"Okay, now with that cleared up," Kirito added and brought up his menu, going to his messages and typed it something to someone, Asuna and Leafa looked on and Leafa said in shook of what the last message from their friends was.

"Liz was gonna do that, is that in even possible?" she asked in disbelief.

"Knowing Liz, it might be. But let them know he's a good guy." Asuna said her head to her boyfriend's shoulder. Toshi looked at Yuuki in confusion at what was going on, but she shrugged, best not explaining is better than opening another can of worms.

After smoothing over two issues, Toshi and the others started telling stories of their times in Virtual Reality Games. Kirito and Asuna told their stories of Sword Art Online, which felt like the billionth time they told people. Toshi was amazed about what really happened, of course something about Kirito not talking about his in between events being called a beater to his reveal of being a Dual Blades user did surprise him, was it something personal he didn't want anyone else to know, even him? When it came to how Asuna and Kirito became a couple to finding and losing Yui, he felt a little choked up, they been through a lot. The 'glitch' that happened during Kirito's fight with Kayaba did surprise him, he remembered that several players did get trapped in SAO from other servers, hard to believe it was true. Of course this let Leafa to tell her side of the story and her adventures with them. Getting through their events of Svart Alfheim adventures and their battle against the guild Shamrock was interesting to hear up close, learning more about their leader Seven and her older sister Rain, and how they stopped her. But they instead made two new friends in the end of it all. Toshi decided to talk more about himself, telling about someone of the cool drops he found, how he occasionally visited where Liz and Agil work at, and just enjoying ALO on his own. Hours upon hours passed and they have becoming closer to each other than was around 6pm when finally it was time for Toshi to get home to make dinner for his family, so he got up from the table and looked to everyone.

"Looks like I should be logging out now, I have to make dinner for my sister and our family again." he said opening his menu.

"I know the feeling, I do most of the cooking. Trying to leach Leafa before she almost put me in the hospital." Kirito said to which Leafa pouted at him angerly.

"I've gotten better, you're mean brother!" she she making Toshi laugh.

"Well, I'll be off. I want to meet the rest of your friends tomorrow, same time okay?" he asked.

"Sure, how about in the main city, that'll be best to meet up." Kirito replied, putting a note to not forget.

"Great, later guys!" he waved and logged out, vanishing in blue light. It was now just Yuuki, Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, and Yui now, Yuuki taking Toshi's spot to face them.

"What a nice guy, Toshi-kun is very different than what we imagined." Asuna said at once, already getting over the fact she was going to kill the boy.

"Told you he's a nice guy," Yuuki said happily, "You just need to know him."

"Glad we did, looks like he's been through a lot himself," Kirito agreed before his face looked solemn, "He knew Sachi. I wish I got to know her better before..."

"Kirito-kun..." Asuna said softly, putting a hand to his own hand, trying to cheer him up. He still misses her, they were close from how Asuna was told. It's understanding how it felt, especially the deaths of the Moonlit Black Cats. That's something no one can get over. Yui floated over to put a hand to her papa's cheek, wanting to make him feel better.

"In a way, I relate to Toshi a lot," Yuuki said, her tone not at all cheerful, "Mon, Dad, sis, all are gone. But I'm still here, living my life. When I thought I was going to die, I wanted to leave my mark on Alfheim Online so that everyone will remember me. That's why I started the Sleeping Knights with my sister, so in the end, we would not be forgotten. But if I never met you all, I probably wouldn't have that chance. I got to go to school, something I haven't done in ages, I owe you both, Asuna, Kirito," Yuuki put her hand to her chest plate closing her eyes with a smile, "You gave me strength to live on, I was so happy my condition was better. I could keep on living for all of you, and my family."

"You're welcome Yuuki, plus you helped me too, so we're even." Asuna replied, smiling to the Imp.

"You guys are lucky, I will ways feel like the newcomer to all the things you all been through." Leafa said feeling indifferent to everything her brother and friends have been though.

"Don't worry, you got a brother who's faced death in the face many times to save all those players and beat SAO. In the grand scheme of things, you'll always be one of us." Asuna said putting a hand to Leafa's shoulder. Leafa smiled, looking to the Undine.

"Right. Thanks Asuna."

* * *

Toshiyuki was making dinner and setting the table when he had logged out from Alfheim Online, a apron around his body as he was stir a ladle in a pot. It wasn't long that he found him cheek being poked by a fingernail. He turned around to see a girl a few years older than him. Her caramel brown hair was a lighter shade over his, wearing it longer behind her back in a long ponytail. He could tell she just got up from her bed, seeing the long blue shirt and shorts were on her body. Her eyes were the same brown as his as she continued to poke him.

"Hey Iroha." he said dryly, waiting for her to stop poking his cheek finally.

"Hey to you too. So what were you up to, you usually be questing. What kept you?" she asked, her tone quite teasing of her voice.

"I was talking with a new friend I met yesterday." he explained, still stirring.

"Who?" she asked, taking a seat at the table to face him.

"A Sylph named Leafa." he said, causing Iroha to jump up from her chair in shock.

"What?! She's a girl?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I have girls as friends, Yuuki-chan of my territory remember?" he asked putting a hand to his side, hoping this wasn't crazy he has girls as friends.

"What she like and what are you been up to with her?" she asked, her tone getting more concerned.

"We only just met yesterday sis." he said, turning away to her keeping smiling, "Plus I got to make some brand new friends out of it." he added and smiled cheerfully. Iroha caught that smile, it was the happiest Toshiyuki ever looked in days. It was like he had a totally different personality now. She got up to wrap up her arms around him, startling him.

"Iroha!" he gasped, completely startled by this affection.

"Why the big smile Toshi-kun, you never have such a smile on your face." she teased, poking his cheeks again.

"It's nothing sis. Just... I can't wait to go to Alfheim again to meet my new friends tomorrow." he responded, seeing the faces of Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, and Yui in his mind's eye smiling to him as he smiled back at them.

"I see. Well hurry and finish up, don't forget the chop the carrots." Iroha instructed letting him go.

Toshi chuckled, still a big smile on his face. "I won't."

* * *

"So Toshi is a good guy, well that changes everything." Shino said, the girls and Kirito in their group video chat again like before. After eating with his sister and her aunt, he decided to explain everything that happened when they talked to Toshi and got his full story, "Well, I guess from how you told us, he's a ALO player who was freinds with Sachi?"

"That surprised me too, then again, none of us knew her outside Kirito-Kun." Asuna said, remembering that most of them didn't know her well.

"Or that he was a regular on that site." Rika said remembering the other day's conversation.

"I guess we was wrong to judge him, good we check into that before we attacked him." Keiko said with a sigh of relief, her cat Pina meowing on her lap as usual.

"And we had Yui, she could tell being a former Counseling Program in Sword Art Online, she could tell his feelings were true or not." Kotone said, nodding that things turned out well.

"But you know, it's refreshing to have someone close to our age gonna be a part of our group. Don't get wrong Klein and Agil are awesome, but Agil is married and a adult. Klein is single and would flirt with any girl regardless of age. Better someone who has a little control," Rika said before adding, "Plus he's not some hot guy, just enough average to be one of us."

"Wow, is that how you treat someone who has a custom sword from you?" Kazuto asked dryly hearing Rika just diss the poor boy.

"Hey, he's cute, but not my type," she assured them with a smile.

"Still, it's going to be nice to him to meet all of us, Did you let both Nanairo and Nijika know?" Asun asked, wondering if the two girls can visit too.

"If Nanoiro can escape from Shamrock, she can visit. Actually, both will be in the same area so they can spend time with each other for the summer. She said she'll try to find time to see her old sister." Kazuto said, remembered her messages from Professor Rainbow herself.

"It's gonna be a great summer. So we're going to the school's pool. Saturday right?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, getting permission wasn't easy. Although, we'll need a guardian to make sure we're safe. Doesn't Toshi have a older sister?" Rika asked curiously.

"Yeah, we can ask him is she can watch us., in a odd sense, she's our senpai so we should ask her if it's okay." Asuna said.

"Speaking of pools, don't you guys have summer homeroom from your school to do?" Shino asked and the Sword Art Online survivors all groan in disappointment.

"Thanks Shino, we were just trying to not think about it," Rika groaned, "Let's plan a study session to get through them. I want to enjoy summer without homework, thanks for that slap of reality. It sucks we have summer homework. We were basically heroes, but alas we have to live normal lives."

"We only saved the day not once but twice, yet not everyone knows about the whole mess with Shamrock, but everyone know what happened in SAO. If you ask me, I like the peace from being treated like a hero all the time," Kazuto said, "That's just me."

"I guess," Rika groaned, "by the way, when you told me that Toshi visit that site, he posts there mostly on weekends or as looking through the pages all the time, looks like he really was shaken up by her death." Rika stated, changing the subject from homework and heroes to Toshi.

"I wouldn't blame him. That's a dear friend he lost, I do that if it means my own self therapy." Shino said, relating a bit to him as well. She can never get over what happen when she was young, shooting a bank robber who was going to hurt her mom and seeing the sight that happen. In a sense it was his rehabilitation from the past.

"Toshi-kun really had it rough," Keiko said, "Than again, our families were happy we came back alive. What would it been if we did die?"

Everyone felt silent, none of them knew what they could say. They spent two years trying to survive the death game, but not the idea of dying. Even Asuna who at the beginning of her two years didn't care about dying, actually kept going on living and surviving after even getting know Kirito and Rika. But from how Suguha said in ALO, how she felt went he was trapped, wondering how Suguha would have felt if he had never came back of them meeting in SAO? Keiko realized the landmine she made and felt embarrassed that she said that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to turn this chat dark." she said, her face turning red.

"No, it's okay. We all just don't really talk about it much," Rika said waving a hand in the video feed, "Then again, our conversations are about other things."

"Like What stories Shino gives us. By the way Shino, that one where that boy was a girl, explain?" Kotone asked, feeling it wasn't the oddest thing the girl has shared with them.

"Well, wasn't it interesting?" Shino asked, not really bothered by the concept and found fascinating.

"Better than the other story you sent us when Keiko wasn't in the chat," Kazuto said, "Many very racy things, we really shouldn't let anyone at school or our families know."

"It's not the worse thing. by the way, where's Suguha anyway?" Asuna asked.

"Well..." Kazuto said trailing off, taking his computer screen camera to show his bed and Suguha was sleeping there, "After we finished eating, she just wanted to talk and just fell asleep." Suguha was sleeping so soundly in Kazuto's bed, it looked wrong to disturb her.

"She acts it, but more of a little kid than Keiko is." Kotone said grinning, and Keiko huffed at being called just a kid.

"Well she's 'adult' in certain ways." Rika said with a smirk. Kazuto sighed, shaking his head.

"You find ways to make things weird Rika." he said to the pink haired girl. Rika only responded with a wink of her left eye.

"That is what what I do." she said with pride in her voice.

"Well, getting late again. we'll all be meeting at the main town in ALO." Asuna reminded them.

"Right, night Asuna-san! Kazuto-san!" Keiko waved and logged out from the video chat.

"Night everyone! And Kazuto, give Suguha a kiss goodnight!" Rika teased making kissing faces before logging out. Asuna, Kotone, Shino, and Kazuto sighed, they were used to her teasing but it was just Rika being herself than usual.

"Don't do it, not only Suguha will get the wrong idea, just giving into her ideas." Shino said.

"I won't, I'll let her sleep in my bed tonight. Night guys." Kazuto said, waving to his girlfriend and friends.

"Night!" and the girls exited out their video chat. Kazuto got up from his computer chair and to his bed, seeing his cousin sleeping so peacefully that waking her up would be wrong. So taking the covers, he tucked the girl into his bed and grabbed a pillow from his closet and a extra futon as well. He stared at his ceiling with a smile on his face, his thoughts on Toshi much more positive now. Someone who not only knew Sachi, but was affected terribly by her death. But at the end of it all, was able to keep being happy. Then of course, his skills as a ALO player. If he was around just as long as those like Yuuki and Suguha, then he be a great opponent to face. Kazuto felt like Toshi will be a excellent challenge.

 _But best rest up, have a new friend to introduce to everyone._

* * *

 **Next Time: Imp and Spriggian! Kirito vs Toshi**

* * *

 ** **Michael: And that's chapter two, short but it only has one event for it and really, after already having all the cast minus Klein and Agil in the last chapter, kept it small. So Toshi is connected to Sachi's real life only minor but it shouldn't take too much from her as a character since well she only appeared in one episode of the anime but her impact has affected Kirito as a person. Now I will be honest, I never read a Leafa x OC outside a one where she, Sinon, and Lizbeth like him, but that's it. Actually none of Sachi stories to see her have friends outside the computer club/Moonlit Black Cats, and yes I brought up that site Sinon brought up that links it together. So to me it's my own thing without rewritten Sachi as a character. Playing this chapter serious wasn't easy, but show that character with everyone, and yes Asuna was going to murder the poor boy if he was bad person. Can you blame her, Kayaba, Sugou I be red alert as well. But don't worry, it's not gonna be that chestnut. I assure you, he's not going to be evil. I like Leafa, having her suffer isn't my plan. Have her find someone to kind of relate to and bond to my idea. I did my best to keep everyone in character, wish I gave Yui a little more lines, but her part of this chapter was to show Toshi was a good person, he wasn't a glitch or a NPC or someone dangerous, but it's clear she relates to sadness well with all she saw during the launch of Sword Art Online. I'll try to add her two cents another time. Chapter three will have everyone meet Toshi and his sister and yes, let's just say you won't be surprised the kind of sister she is... no she doesn't want to marry him, let's pray you aren't thinking that. Leafa and Kirito are already the target of negativity to that whole drama, let's leave it at that. And the next chapter will have the fight between Kirito and Toshi, and no it's not going to be one sided, Kirito won't be overpowered and neither as Toshi. Toshi is at the strength of Leafa and Yuuki to name a few, both who can hold their own. This will also show off that Original Sword Skill that he has. And get ready for more Lizbeth teasing, because what's never wrong about that? Everyone will appear including Rain and Seven, so the whole cast. And thanks for who like and follow this story, I don't expect a big follow or need it, it make me happy I made a good story. Still brainstorming chapters, fourteen of twenty-five to thirty chapter plan, going into Norse lore isn't easy, but I'll do my best that I did my research. And the next chapter, my plan for the Toshi vs. Kirito fight to be 3,000+ words long, not just for the action, but the character interact.****

 ** **That's all, see you when I update again.****


	3. Imp and Spriggian!

**A** **Sylph and a Imp: Love in Alfheim**

 **Chapter 3: Imp and Spriggian! Kirito vs Toshi**

* * *

Suguha woke up first, her eyes very blurry when the rays of sunshine hit her face. She sat up, still drowsy, but realized she wasn't in her room. It was Kazuto's room, seeing things that looked like her room and now her usual stuff animals that wire normally on her bed. She adjusted her pajamas, making sure she was decent before kneeling down to see her sleeping cousin. He looked like it wasn't a issue of him falling asleep in his bed, getting up from the floor to walk to her bedroom. She grabbed some clean clothes from her dresser and went into the bathroom to take her shower.

Kazuto finally woke from his futon, yawning as he remembered he was sleeping on the floor. He looked to see Suguha wasn't in his bed anymore, meaning she either finally returned to her room or in the shower. Taking a guess it's shower, he decided to make his bed, put out fresh clothes to in for the Full Dive into ALO, and excited his room. He could hear the running of the shower, Suguha hasn't been in there long before he work up. So he decided to quickly make breakfast while she's in the shower, also seeing Aunt Midori had already left for work. As he cooked, he thought about everything so far these past two days.

 _Toshiyuki Honda, or in Alfhiem Online, the Imp Toshi. Sixteen years old, close to Suguha's age and just like us, a connection to all the mess Sword Online brought to everyone. His relationship with Sachi, a member of the Moonlit Black Cats was a close friend to him and someone he knew close in the real world. Even then, he does look like he's still not over losing a friend. Wish I told him it was my fault that Sachi and her guild were killed because I hid my real level from them and they fell into that trap. He probably be even more upset, it wasn't like I meant it to happen. Still, he is a excellent Swordsman and probably as good as Yuuki, Rain, even Leafa. Even so, I guess we all have the scars of the past holding us down._

"Morning!" was Suguha's voice, coming into the dining room fully dressed and taking her seat. Kazuto looked at her, still she looked like in higher spirits than any other day. He gave her a wave back and continued to cook, trying to hide back a smile of his own.

 _Still, Suguha has never looked as happy after meeting Toshi and getting to know him._

* * *

"Everyone should be at Yggdrasil City correct?" Leafa asked, the pair flying towards the capital, with Yui flying beside them.

"That's where we all should be meeting. Toshi also said he'll have his sister with him as well." Kirito explained, looking to his cousin, "Actually, what kind of person is his sister? If she's a ALO player, she must be real strong."

"From how Toshi describes her, she isn't no slouch when it comes to skill alone. She probably as good as you Kirito." Leafa said smiling at him.

"He did say she was in the Undine race like mama is, I guess like Toshi, both usually to their races or friends in other races." Yui said remembering the other way very well.

"So that makes her good at support and healing magic, but if it's anything like Asuna's battle style, isn't someone to tread lightly." Kritio said, knowing full well Asuna wasn't someone to underestimate and neither did Toshi's older sister.

They arrived at Yggdrasil City a quarter past eight of their meeting time, meaning everyone should be Lisbeth's Arms Shop where they will meet. Landing at the enterence, they could see the faint outline of New Aincrad in the sky under the clouds. The city was busy then ever, many races teleport to buying to just a normal day for everyone in ALO. Lisbeth's shop wasn't too far into the city, seeing the Arms shop right into view. There, a familiar face was standing there waiting or them. His appearance was someone a little older than them by a few years. His reddish hair was noticeable with a red bandanna that held up his hair and was tied around his forehead. His attire was close to a samurai, his pointy ears very prominent as well. His name was Ryoutarou Tsuboi or Klien as he's known in-game. He saw the Kirigaya siblings and Yui and waved at them.

"Hey Kirito, Leafa, Yui!" he greeted happily to the three.

"Hey Klien." Leafa greeted, waving to the Slander and leader of his guild Fuurinkazan, "Are the others here?"

"Yeah, they're all inside," Klien replied before walking up to Kirito, "So, what's the story wit Toshi? He actually saved Leafa?"

"Not much saved, more like helped me." she protected him, trying to not make it sound like she was damsel in distress there.

"I see. And he has a older sister who's also a ALO player too, A Imp and Undine respectuflly right?" he asked. Kirito nodded, and relived the older member of their group wasn't trying to ask if she was single or not. It wouldn't happen, Toshi's sister was the same age of Asuna so it wasn't going to happen/

"Correct, Toshi also has a Original Sword Skill of his own." Yui said, floating in front of the Salamander.

"Really? Come to think of it, I did hear about a player whose skills just as good as Yuuki's, but no way her level." he said pondering a little, "He's the same person?"

"Yes, I saw his Sword Skill myself, of course it was covered in a black mist so I couldn't see it properly." Leafa answered, the attack not hard to forgetas it make the monster run off.

"Combing magic and a Sword skill, he must have practice to get the correct balance in strength." Kirito pndered crossing his arms, "guess we'll ask him when he gets here, let's go in now."

"Right!" they agreed and entered. Liz's Arms Shop was usually the pink haired Leprechaun would be crafting items, weapons, and accessories that she gets from her customers or her friends. Right now she was sitting with everyone of Kirito's Group: Asuna. Silica (with Pina on her head), Philia, Strea, Yuuki, and Sinon. The girls were talking with another familiar player of their group. Out of everyone, he was the oldest of the party, just like Klein. His skin was much more darker than theirs, his height almost giant compared to the teens. He was a massive and bulky bald man with a brown goatee and brown eyes. He also has two silver earrings on his left ear. His attire was close to the Gnome Race, except for the silver armor and green he wore as well. His name was Andrew Gilbert Mills or Agil he's known as in-game. When everyone heard the sound the door close, they saw the Kirigaya coucins, Yui and Klien at the front door and all looked pleased to see them.

"Kiritoi-kun, Leafa-chan, Yui!" Asuna said delightedly seeing her boyfriend, daughter, and Leafa.

"Good to see you three made it," Lisbeth said, the three and Klien walking closer to a open table, Kirito and Yui sitting with Asuna now, "Toshi messaged Yuuki, he should be here in a few minutes."

"So we're going to finally have another boy to hang around with. Well that's our age though." Sinon said, "Doubt it's going to stop the harem rumors."

"Harem rumors, what happened?" Leafa asked and Kirito only felt worried how she'll react to all this.

"Well rumors have generated about you girls and Kirito that you all are some big harem group and several players have been spreading the rumors." Agil explained and Leafa's mouth was agape in shock.

"What, that's crazy. On what group says we are in a harem with him? Is it becase we are all girls, because outside you and Klien, he's the only boy? That just a insane assumption to make on us!" she exclaimed slamming her hands to the table.

"We don't get it ourselves, and if we told you what they said about you, you snap and I'm sure Sakuya would be disappointed in you causing trouble." Asuna said, and Leafa still looked furious about it but knew she wasn't wrong.

"Still, can't believe that, like what idiot really believes that my brother is some harem protagonist?" she said hotly with a huff.

"Who knows, but I wouldn't be too steamed by it, since Toshi is coming. And I think Rain said she'll log in soon as Seven is trying to dodge Shamrock to visit us."

"That's good to hear," Kirito said smiling before seeing the door opening up and someone walking inside, "And looks whose here."

Everyone turned their heads to see a Imp walk into the the shop and closed the door behind him. It finally dawned on them he was Toshi. Their first impressions like Kirito had was how normal he looked. Of any Imp players, his appearance was very normal, not gaudy or trying to impress anyone. In fact, he looked quite a breath of fresh air, a player not trying to be a show off because of strength and appearance, he looked like he could be just a average player in all the right ways. They saw he had his sword on his hip, knowing full well it's a Lisbeth made one just by it's craftsmanship. He came to their tables and smiled, bowing his head to them. He didn't have a air of smugness on him, almost kind demeanor he presented.

"It's nice to meet Kirito's friends in person. My name's Toshi, it's a pleasure to meet all of you!" he siad his hands to his sides showing as much kindness as he could.

"Whoa, he's kinder than I thought." Klien realized seeing Toshi just bow like they were royalty. Kirito only chuckled, putting a hand to the Salamander's shoulders.

"Well he's in middle school, so he's just respecting those a little older than him," he said and walk on over to Toshi and smiled to him, "good you made it, now let me introduce you to everyone," he pointed to Asuna and Yui who waved to him, "You already know Asuna and Yui and Leafa as well. Yuuki you know full well being in your territory."

"Yes, I know them." he replied.

"Beside Asuna and Yui is our Beast Tamer of the Cait Sith and one of my friends I made in SAO, Silica and her Dragon partner Pina." Kirito said, pointing to the brown year girl. Toshi saw her, her appearance looking a year younger than him. The dragon Pina looked very peaceful with her, like she was her best friend. Silica looked to Toshi and smiled to him, seeing him like a nice person.

"It's nice to meet you Toshi-kun!" Silica said happily. Pina responding as well with a chirp.

"Nice to meet you, Silica-chan!" he said happily and Silica smiled back

"Over there, That's Klien and Agil, two of my friends I made in SAO as well. Klien leads own his guild Fuurinkazan and Agil runs his own shop here in ALO and his own Cafe IRL." Kirito said, pointing to the two adults of the group. Toshi, who remembered what Kirito told him about Klien and Agil, he could tell they were strong. Despite how Klien acted, he led his own guild and Agil shows his adult nature he had on him.

"Hey man!" Klien waved to him.

"How's it going?" Agil greeted to the Imp.

"Nice to meet you, Klien, Agil." Toshi waved back back.

"Over there beside them is Sinon, another Cait Sith and a impressive shooter with her bow. She I met because of the strange glitch in Sword Art Online." Kirito said, pointing towards Sinon next. Calm and cool is how Toshi saw the light blue haired Cait Sith. How she looked was someone he could tell was kind, but probably so,one who he shouldn't pester especially that Cait Sith Harassment law that's been made. Looking at her more clearly, there was something about her that said she's been through a lot like him, a tragic event that befell her? He didn't know why, but he felt that air from her looking at.

"Hey, nice to meet you Sinon-san." Toshi said happily to the girl.

"Likewise," she replied before looking at up and down more clearly, "You don't seem like a bad kid, hopefully it stays that way."

"Don't worry Sinon-san, it's not like I'll be intimate with girls in a guild or anything or in inns or forests, trust me." he replied sheepishly, everyone a little confused on what he meant or what it was about, but Sinon cracked a smile, looking from Toshi to Leafa.

"I like this boy, keep him around." she requested with a sly tone that rivals Lisbeth. Leafa blinked at her words.

"Wait, what?" she asked, not getting what that meant.

"The ones beside Sinon are Philia and Strea, two other Friends I made in SAO as well. Strea is a Mental Health - Counseling Program like Yui and Philia was a former Orange Player amd Solo Player in SAO and now Spriggian Treasure Hunter in ALO." Kirito continued, pointing to the two girls. Toshi got a idea that Strea was friendly, but might be careful if she was the flirty type. Philia on the other looked really kind, but she was a Orange player? Shee doesn't look like the kind of person to kill players, but it ade sense given the life she had to endure. Now she looked happy, so it had something to do with Kirito and his friends.

"Night to meet you Toshi." Strea said, smiling at the Imp.

"Hope we can get along, Toshi." Philia said smiling to him as well.

"The same to you Strea, Philia-san." he replied to them.

"And lastly, you should know Lisbeth, the owner of this Arms Shop." Kirito added finally, pointing to the pink haired Blacksmith. He only knew Lisbeth from just visits from her shop. She was a very kind girl and a very diligent worker. Her craft skills is why he still visited, and got along well with knowing her. Seeing that she was a close friend of Kirito, it surprised him a little.

"Nice to meet you Lisbeth, I hope we can be friends." Toshi greeted to the Leprechaun.

"Same to you Toshi." she replied before getting up to his face with a expression seeing him like a prey or meat, "then again, it's hard to believe you're the boy that saved Leafa."

"Y-Yes?" he responded, feeling uncomfortable with Lisbeth now who then stood right beside him, surprising Kirito.

"And you even charmed her into liking you, way a go stud." she jeered punching his chest, making both Toshi and Leafa blushed madly.

"It's nothing like that I swear!" both yelled at the same time only for Lisbeth to smirk at them.

"You even say the same thing like you're a married couple, I knew it." she added causing both of them to turn even redder.

"We are not a couple!" they shouted in unison, only for everyone else to look on at them.

"Not even five minutes and Lisbeth is already teasing to poor boy." Philia pointed out with a sigh.

"Yup, I thought that messing with Leafa was enough, at least give the boy a chance to breath." Sinon agreed before Kirito put a hand on Lisbeth's shoulders.

"Liz, he's just a kid. Don't pressure him, and he wouldn't be some knight if he saved her just to save her." he said before looking back to Toshi, "Anyway, is your sister coming soon?"

"She shout be here. We live in the same house after all, she said she'll be here soon," he said looking to the shop door and see the knob turning, "And there she is now." as everyone's attention was turned to the door opening and someone walking into the shop.

The person was a woman, much taller than them and one of the Undine race. Her hair was light blue and long, down to her waist, her eyes were a light blue as well. Her clothes resembled Asuna's the most, the light and dark blue and white dress like attire with visible dark blue shorts. A brown belt she wore as well, seeing a sword equipped on her left hipbone. Lastly, her boots were dark blue and reaching to her thighs. Even if the appearance in the game made her older, she looked the same age as Asuna if not a few months older. She walked up to the groups' table, putting her hands to her hip.

"Sorry it took me to get here, when you have to tell your friends you are seeing your brother's friends, they take a long time to talk with. Anyway, I guess I should introduce myself to you all," she said smiling to the other players, "My name's Juri, Toshi's older sister. Nice to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you, Juri." everyone chimed in and Kririo only saw Klien take interest in the cute girl.

"She's kind of cute." Klien whispered.

"She also might punch you silly, so don't even try." Philia warned and Klien flinched in fright, realizing he just be walking into his own death.

"So, which one of you is the Sylph Leafa that my brother met two days ago?" she asked, scanning the room for the Sylph. Leafa got up from her seat and looked nervously at the Undine. Seeing her stand up, she saw the name of the player, her Health points, Magic, her Race icon and her skill level unseen. Leafa walked up to Juri and smiled to her, Juri not smiling anymore,.

"Uh hi. Your brother really saved my bacon the other day, I own him for that," she saoid before laughing sheepishly, "but I'm a better player than that, getting outsmarted by a monster's desperation attack like that. Was a bit noobish on my part." before seeing the Undine eye her up and down, "What?"

"So, you're the girl," she said her tone very unsure of Leafa, everyone wondering what she was looking at. She looked her brother, her tone still unsure of the girl, "Are you sure about this girl Toshi, she seems very 'easy' to be around." to which Leafa's face turned beet red with anger.

"What, what are you saying?!" She shouted, and everyone remained silent to see what was going on. Some got the idea what she meant, but others were blanket stares. Strea and Yui didn't know what it meant, so they remained quiet.

"I seen Sakuya-san, she's a great territory leader, hard to see a harlot in her ranks just happen to get herself attacked and get saved so easily without something in return," she stated and Leafa gritted her teeth in frustration before Juri pointed her finger at her, "Now listen here Sylph, Toshi really seems to take a liking to you but no way I'm gonna let some girl take advantage of him with their body."

"What you say bitch?!" she snapped back, shocking everyone that Leafa swore like that, she was much more calmer than this. Klien and Agil wanted to put a stop to this, but it was like water and wind, let them deal with it themselves. Kirito did feel like Juri was getting the wrong idea about Leafa, Leafa would never subdue anyone, not even him. He looked to Toshi, trying to get some answers.

"Uh, what's up with that?" he asked.

"My sis can get a little overprotective with most girls I know. Yuuki got a pass because just on pity and a lot of her group are girls her age, not a lot of them take a liking of dating me." he explained and already the two girls were sparking mad at each other. If Kirito has ever saw his sister ticked off, it's now. He best to step in before this gets into a fight, and knowing Leafa well as his family, she wouldn't hesitate to kick her butt.

"Hey Leafa, calm down would you?" he asked trying to warn her and put a hand to her shoulder. Leafa whipped around, and her green eyes were a fiery blaze.

"Kazuto, I love you but I'm not going to let this girl just call me a... a..." she replied but Sinon interrupted her.

"A kind of girl who throws themselves at any guy regardless of situations, only to be in a intimate relationship without real chemistry whatsoever. Only to then realize who this person is and who you gave yourself to, Game or IRL." she said only for Leafa to snap to her.

"Thank you peanut gallery!" she shouted furiously at her.

"I get you are upset, but remember this is Lisbeth's shop and she'll have our heads in anything shatters in here, namely mine." Kirito said before looking to Juri, "Listen Juri. Before you probably pound my sister..." only for Lisbeth and several girls try to hold back giggles at what he phrased, "how about we sit down. We got plenty of room, we want to hear your gaming experience if you will."

"Sure." Juri shrugged, passing by Leafa and Toshi (giving Leafa the death glare) and taking her seat with the rest of the group. Kirito, Toshi and Leafa to follow as well.

It didn't go long that Lisbeth's shop was filled with conversation between the group and Toshi and Juri, sharing tales of Sword Art Online, the glitch, and their Adventures with Svert Alfhiem. Toshi and Juri told their adventures in ALO too, telling how both started out when ALO started. From how Juri phrase it, Toshi was a complete novice playing the game, making mistakes his first time and took awhile to be a great player. Most of those stories really embarrassed him, it was him getting use to the virtual world as well cope with Sachi's loss. Everyone surprised that he started off as badly as they did, but over time they gotten better as Players. That's why they survived so long and why they went up against Shamrock. Toshi started off very noobish of a player into the boy who can perform his very own Original Sword Skill, hard to believe.

"So we were having our first big quest, Toshi accidentally cast a wind spell hitting one of our party member. Boy did he cower in fear when she snap at him." Juri said through fits of laughter and everyone else started laughing too, Toshi looked like he wanted be dead of embarrassment from this story.

"Juri, come on. It was horrible I did that!" he whined, his cheeks red again.

"I think it's cute of you. You started off like us. When I started off, I was much younger to even be playing Sword Art Online, treated like a mascot and just not a strong player. After knowing Kirito-san and the others, I was able to catch up to them. We wouldn't have made it Floor 100 if we didn't improve and have Asuna-san and Kirito-san as our leaders, no way." Silica said reassuring to him.

"Silica-chan..." he said breathlessly, feeling a little better.

"But kind of my story, Kirito was the one who taught me, than I went on leading my own guild. Nothing is wrong with starting from the bottom," Klien said proudly, even surprising everyone how mature he sounded, "because now you're there."

"That's true, thanks." Toshi replied, rubbing his neck, "I did had improve my skills afterwards. Nowadays I don't aim badly, my accuracy in magic was around 55% better after that event."

"So what's your battle skill Toshi, swords or magic?" Sinon asked curiously.

"Balance is more my style, but Sword skills are what I been used too for the longest time since they were ported from SAO to ALO. Yuuki had made her own and then I decided to make my own and took days even a month or two to prefect it it. My own Original Sword Skill: Eclipse Breaker." he said and everyone's eyes were glued to this now. They never heard of the name or anyone who seen it in action but now they have a name to this name.

"How come you named it that?" Leafa asked.

"I wanted a name that fit darkness magic, so I picked that. I wanted to show my improvement of magic by combine my magic with my sword skill." he explained.

"Hmm, trying to remember how it works, but it seems you used that modification that uses magic. Yui, can you explain for us so we can understand a little about it?" Asuna asked to Yui. Yui nodded, floating up in front of everyone.

"Yes mama. As you all know, there are several types of magic: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Darkness, and Holy magic. Those types of magic also relate to several of the Races in the game, fire would associate Salamanders, Wind associates Sylph, Water for Undnes, and Darkness for Imp and Spriggian. Take it your Original Sword Skill best associates yourself in your race, correct Toshi?" she asked.

"Yes, that's the move I made. A seven hit combo that creates a mist of dark magic to hid behind, that's my attack, Eclipse Breaker." he said with pride and everyone was impressed.

"Whoa, you aren't even close to Yuuki's level and both of you have your own Sword Skill, have you and Yuuki fought before?" Strea asked.

"Yes. She beat me unfortunately." he admitted and they all were shocked, but it made sense. Yuuki in a sense lived her life in the virtual world unlike Toshi so in terms of skill, she was better, "It was during a lot of the Zekken spread, I didn't expect Zekken to be her. After that, we just hanged out. At the time, I didn't know Yuuki was sick IRL and would die. I even saw her guild and they seem to be hiding things about her, but I didn't pry about it. Some time passed, Yuuki opened up to me more, saying it was thanks to a great girl she made and their friends," Toshi added and Asuna blushed with astonishment, knowing it was her, "But no matter the times we fought, Yuuki would always be the better player."

"Wow." was Silica and Lisbeth's reactions, even seeing how different the two were in power. Even then, Yuuki was stronger.

"So we know that you made the Sword Skill, have you used it in Player vs Player fights outside Yuuki?" Kirito asked.

"Only just Yuuki, in duels I never used it without ma need to. Don't get me wrong, it's not overpowered move, that boar was only a half it's health done and in that aura, my attack could only made it run off. No way I could ever beat it in one hit." he said honestly.

"I see, well if it's all right with you, I like to see your skills in action," Kirito requested and everyone gasped, just out of the blue like that? Kirito wants to challenge Toshi, it sounds so sudden.

"Really Kirito?" Klien asked, seeing his friend just want to battle right now. Most took a chance to realize that it was just how Kirito does things.

"It's only natural of Kirito-kun to fight someone when his life isn't on the line." Asuna pointed out, Yui and Leafa nodding in agreement," That's who he really is."

"You really want to fight me Kirito?" Toshi asked, his face still stunned. . His stunned face turned into a smile holding out a hand to shake Kirito's, "Sure, I'll take you on. It'll be sweet to fight the hero of Sword Art Online."

"Cool." Kirito replied and shook Toshi's hand. Every looked already psyched about it, seeing Kirito going up against their new friend. And it was a chance to how Toshi battles. Even Juri had a smile on her, seeing her brother get a challenge off the bat like that, "So where should have our duel?"

"The arena in town would be a great place to have it, And it's in the city, so you know all the players will want to see it." Agil suggested.

"Well it's the arena in the center of tAlfheim Online, how many players would come to see a duel?" Sinon asked.

* * *

Sinon's questions was answered by hundreds of players in the stands of the Yggdrasil City Arena. Races from all over were in the stands as well Asuna, Yui, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Yuuki, Philia, Strea, Klien, Agil, Juri, and two more girls that turned up to watch the fight. The first was a girl much younger than them with long silver hair and golden earrings in her pointy ears and a head dress on her head. Her eyes were pink and her dress was gold, blue and white. Her boots are light blue while her leggings are dark blue. Despite her appearance, she looked like a grade school student at best. Her name was Professor Nanairo Arshavinor Seven she's known as in ALO.

Next to her was a girl much taller than her. Her hair was red and lond reaching her shoulders with a white and black headdress on her head. A white choker was around her with a yellow lining and black as well. Her clothes was similar to Asuna resembling a dress, black with a red belt under her chest and red shorts underneath. Her boots were black and white while her legggings were completely white her name is Karatachi Nijika or Rain she's known as in ALO.

"When you message us that Kirito was going to duel someone, you never said it was someone that saved Leafa." Rain said, only for Leafa to scowl at her, "So what's the story about him?"

"From what everyone told us, he's been in ALO just as long as Yuuki and Leafa. He has to be good, even my Shamrock members heard of him." Seven chimed in.

"Are you sure you're okay being here Seven-chan, you know how serious your guild is." Silica warned her. Seven shook er head, seeing she wasn't worried.

"I'll be fine, plus they don't really concerned themselves with minor PvP matches anyway." Seven assured her.

"I see..." Silica understood, Pina chirping on top of her head.

"Well, looks like the news of the duel got Sakuya and Alicia Rue to come as well." Leafa said, pointing two the other side of the arena stands where the two leaders of the Sylph and Cait Sith sat together.

Sakuya had an excessively tall figure, with glossy, dark green hair so dark that it is nearly black hanging down her has white skin, almond eyes, a high nose bridge, and thin lips. She wears a Japanese-style clothing and a katana that hang from her feet clad in high crimson clogs peek out from beneath the hem of her leaf green kimono

Alicia Rue had a petite figure, wavy, blonde hair surrounding her triangular cat ears. She wears a one-piece armor that exposes her delicately-tanned skin Claw weapons hang from the sides of her waist, while a colorful stripe near her hips emphasized her tail. She also wears a bell collar on her neck and a cape on the left arm with a red stripe through it near the front.

"So what about you Leafa, who are you going to root for?" Lisbeth asked, already ready to tease Leafa for her next thing she'll say.

"Isn't it obvious, both of them." she replied, casing Lisbeth to groan.

"You're so lame you know that." she whined.

"I'm not going to pick sides just because my brother and friend are going to fight," Leafa added to the blacksmith, "It matters that I cheer them both on, that's the fairest outcome." and Lisbeth groaned again.

"I think that's very mature of you Leafa, unlike some people I know." Asuna said, eyeing Lisbeth darkly. Lisbeth laugh nervously and looked back to the battle field, where both boys faced each other.

"Whoa, I haven't seen such a gathering since my my battle with Kayaba." Kirito admitted almost amazed.

"Same, when word got out, a full house came. I'm a little nervous, but I'm ready." Toshi said smiling to Kirito.

"Me too. Thirty minutes sound fine with you?" Kirito asked, both players opening up their menus to accept their duel request.

"Sure. Anything goes, so magic and flying will be allowed. Don't hold anything back Kirito, I want a true match." Toshi replied, making their adjustment to how long their battle will go and what rules they would set.

"If I heard right, magic and flying, looks like this will be long duel if they will allow that." Klien said leaning in.

"Thirty minutes, magic and flying allowed, we are looking at a fight seeing all what my brother can do." Juri said folding her arms.

"Same, but don't forget Kirito-kun won't hold anything back." Asuna corrected her as Yui cheered up and down from Asuna's lap.

"You can do it Papa!"

From the battlefield, both boys took their spots as their duel was commencing, seeing from above everyone te icons of both Kirito and Toshi appear on a menu, their HP and MP both full and ready to go. The timer ticked down, 10, 9, 8... both boys took out their swords from their inventory, Kirito's dual blades and Toshi's one handed sword. 7, 6, 5, Everyone could feel the tension in the air between them, the air was thick with anticipation. 4, 3, Toshi took a deep breath, he had to keep his cool against one of the strongest players he's ever met. Same with Kirtio who looked composed and ready. 2, 1, Go!

It didn't take long for Kirto to dash forward towards Toshi, striking madly at him. Toshi did his best to block and counter, the two swordsmen already making sparks fly from their blades. Toshi was pushed back by Kirito's blades, skidding feet in the dirt. He panted a little, looking to Kirito who seem ready to attack again. He could see Kirito's best skill was swords, magic more like a secondary, So, best play defensively with him.

 _'But for now,"_ he thought, putting his Sword back in it's sheath _, "I better buff myself first just to be sure."_ as a magic sphere formed around him, everyone looking to see what he's about to cast, "Þeír fylla skína hugr, hogg margrillt." as from the Player vs Player screen, a barbell icon appeared by Toshi health, everyone realizing he cast a strength enchantment spell.

"So he's increasing his strength, very well. Best do so myself." Kirito said, putting his dual blades as held out his hands, casting a magic sphere around him, chanting a Strength buff spell as well. The same barbell icon appeared on Kirito's side as everyone looked to see him cast another spell, seeing Magic Point regeneration on his screen.

"I see, so to quicken the recovering of his MP, smart strategy." Juri pointed out keeping her arms crossed.

"Knowing Kirito, he's going to go back to offense and use Sword Skills, but will Toshi do?" Lisbeth asked

"We'll just have too see." Rain sad, seeing Kirito grab for his blades again and held them at the ready again.

Toshi took out his sword again ran towards Kirito, his sword glowing blue. Toshi leaped on high intot he air, his pointed upwards atop his shoulder. Toshi came straight down at Kirito ready to strike him, but Kirtio, guarded at the last second, his own swords glowing blue as well. Everyone gasped, even Leafa was shocked as well as even Toshi didn't see him guard his sword skill Sonic Leap. Kirito pushed Toshi back with a 360 spin, breaking the guard before coming back to face him. With a chance to react, Kirito slashed Toshi squarely in the chest with one of his blades, sending him flying across the arena as he cried out, shocking everyone again from Kirito's group.

"That reaction time, didn't he use a Sword Skill to not only guard him but sent him flying with another?" Juri asked, even she was surprised, "That's the Skill Connect he used against Sumeragi right?"

"Yeah it was, didn't think he need to use it so soon in the fight this time than before." Asuna said holding on to Yui.

"Hope Toshi-san can recover from that." Silica said holding onto Pina in concern. Leafa was too seeing how fast he was gong for the wall.

Toshi looked up from the sky to tried to activate his wings, flipping back to see Kirito moving far away and plant his feet to the wall before he crashed. Everyone cheered seeing the Imnp caught himself in time and ready to see this battle continue. All of Kirito's friends clapped and cheered, Leafa feeling a sigh of relief and Juri only smiled at her brother for his quick thinking. With his feet on the arean wall, he dash dash straight up, his wings spread out, talking flight as he ran up the wall, everyone on the other side (the side Sakuya and Alica were on) could feel the updraft of wind catch them off guard as he took off into the sky, hovering the arena and Kirito.

"Not bad Kirito, but not giving up yet." he said to himself, holding out his hands to chant magic sphere surrounding him. His chanted ending as a large fireball charged from his hands, going straight for Kirito. Kirito looked up and tried to get away, butt he couldn't get away fast as the fire struck him, making a explosion of fire in the area. Smoke covered area where Kirto once stood, everyone wondering how he took the attack.

"That was second level fire magic spell, hope he's okay." Sinon said concernedly.

"That was a good spell, especially using it in the air, It looks like he put a lot of time in his magic a lot. The radius is much wider than a normal second level fire spell." Agil pointed out.

"Well Toshi probably took advantage since he was high u," Seven said observing the start of the fight as well.

"Hope Kazuto is alright, it looked strong." Leafa mumbled seeing the smoke slowly clear away to reveal Kirito again.

He was panting, holding both his blades to take the blunt of the attack and it took a bit of his health. He panted, orange marks covered his body from the blast, even if the attack didn't completely drain his HP. Toshi floated back down, his Imp wings vanishing from his back as he looked on at Kirito who took his Fire spell well and not giving up either. He gave the Spriggian a small clap, proud of for tanking the attack.

"I'm impressed Kirito, No way a spell could take you out easily, but you withstand it quickly well," Toshi said smiling, "Not bad for the savior of Aincrad."

"Toshi, if there's anything that I learned and faced in the past two years and multiple awkward situations is endurance." Kirito panted and in the stands, Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, Philia, Strea, and Leafa all sneeze at once. Klien, Yuuki, and Juri all looked at them, seeing how they sneezed like that.

"What situations did you do to him?" they asked I n unison.

"What didn't we do to him?" they replied back, stunning them at once. Yuuki sighed, having a idea and seen it during their Svert Alfheim adventures. As close she was to Asuna, it wasn't common knownlege she and the others have done things to him that aren't fun/

"You put him through hell, you know that." as everyone looked back to he arena.

"But, no way I'm going to get taken out by one fire spell." Kirito said, putting his swords away and chant, a magical sphere forming around him, "Þú fylla heill austr!" and after casting the spat, light shined around his body, the orange gashes vanishing from his body healing himself. He smiled confidently, taking his swords back out again, "So you'll have to try harder than that."

"Oh don't worry Kirito, I'll show you just how hard I can get." Toshi replied, getting back into battle position. In the stands, Lisbeth was laughing at how the two boys phrased their words so awkwardly. All the girls, Klien and Agil just stared at her like she was crazy. Not getting why she was laughing or what was funny.

"Well, that's good to hear. Let's go." Kirito responded and battle continued on. Kirito dashe froward once more, both blades still in his his hands and swung at Toshi once more. The two traded blow and after blow, sparks continued to fly off their blades. Toshi's sword then glowed blue taking the blade and slashing Kirito away before preforming a Sword Skill. Toshi performed an diagonal slash from top-left to bottom-middle at Kirito's body. As his sword approaches the floor, Toshi quickly readjusts his wrist and performed another diagonal slash from bottom-middle to top-right. The combined trajectory of the two hits formed the Latin letter "V" as Kirito was sen y back from the attack. Orange gashes formed on his body once more. He looked up at the timer, Twenty-five minutes and fifty-nine seconds and dropping, they haven't fought long but this fight was mostly a stand still on what they can could dish out. Kirito had to think of a way to turn the tables on Toshi and get the advantage. Then there was his Original Sword Skill, he hasn't used it yet and from how Toshi looks, he's not going to dish it out yet. He could see his Strength buff wear off but his MP regeneration was still going. With Toshi coming at her, his decided to to quickly distance himself from her more, making his own running start from mthe Imp.

Kirito stopped, seeing Toshi was coming his way. Chanting once more, from Kirito's hands, purple sphere shot from his hands and slowly made their way towards Toshi, the spheres hit Toshi and stop him in his tracks. Despite how slow Kirito's Dark Sphere spells are, they still connected with him. The darkness spells hit purple mist blinding his view. Toshi shield his eyes, not seeing Kirto blindside the Imp, hit him with both blades sending him flying off his again and about to collapse into the ground. Toshi recovered, his feet skidding the ground, the grip on his sword tight as he stopped still far from the Spriggian.

"Smart trick on Kirito's part to blindside Toshi with that dark magic, not bad." Rain said smiling down into the battlefield.

"Impressive tactic Kirito, unglaublich!" Seven said excitedly seeing how Kirito used his magic to distract Toshi and get the upper hand on him.

"Even if it was a simple tactic, what will Toshi do to overcome that trick?" Juri asked, seeing her brother get back on his feet and look back at Kirito again.

" _Kirito might be fast, but is doesn't mean his immune to status effects.'_ Toshi thought, puttting his sword away again and getting ready to chant, seeing Kirito coming his way. A magic cipher formed around Toshi, the spell completed in time as he fired from his hands a sickly green spell that floated in Kirito as hit him. Kirtio stopped, feeling his body sluggish as he saw what was cast on him: a poison spell. Everyone saw the poison icon on him, seeing his health drain slowly and now worrying him. He then realized as he saw Toshi cast another spell on him. His body felt locked up, he couldn't move as he blades dropped in his hands as he paralyzed by a bind spell. Kirito couldn't move a muscle seeing his health drain slowly and his body unable to to move. Everyone in the stands gasped seeing Kirito literally in bind. Juri only kept smiling, impressed by her brother's strategy. As Kirito couldn't move or grab his swords, Toshi went on the offense again coming to Kirito, his sword glowing once more. Toshi delivered a powerful uppercut at Kirito, causing to be knock backwards, flying into the wall with a loud impact. Everyone in the stands were shocked, Asuna and the others were worried if Kirito was okay seeing the dust covered the spot he hit.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna called out.

"Papa, papa!" Yui called out too.

"Kazuto, you okay?!" Leafa called out as well too, her hands to the stone stands, concerned for her brother and cousin.

"That looked like it hurt. Combining both poison and bind like that, a good tactic to overwhelm your opponent." Yuuki said, "He's improved since our last duel."

"Look at his health,." Lisbeth pointed out, everyone looking at the VS board. With the combine poison effect and bind, Toshi took out a quarter of his health and it's dropping little and little, "Toshi ook a lot of Kirito Health points with that, the collision also did that damage too."

"Kirito-san is really having a tough time, Toshi doesn't hold back." Silica said and Pina chirped in agreement.

"Hope he's okay." Leafa mumbled softly in concerned, as the dust finally cleared to reveal Kirto. He kept one knee to the ground and his head looking at Toshi. He was panting, still feeling the effects of the poison but the paralyze had worn off, now about to move again. He looked up at Toshi and smiled, the Imp coming his way to him holding his two blades. From the stands all of Kirito's friends cheered, overjoyed their friend was still in the battle, Asuna and Yui hugging in joy and Lisbeth, Silica, and Sinon just looking with without too much of a worry. Kirito got up, using the chance to remove the poison and heal himself, the effects vanished and back to full health. Toshi got closer, passing him his swords, still smiling.

"How'd you like that?" He asked, passing him the swords. Kirito gladly took them, still pleased.

"Not bad, combining poison and a bind spell, you really know your stuff. Then again, you are a particular one, Toshi," Kirito said looking at the Imp with astonishment, "Most wouldn't be fair to a duel, giving them back their weapons."

"Well, this isn't a fight to the death, nor a fight for superiority. Trust me, I'm not here to impress or take your friends from you," Toshi replied as he moved a step back, increasing the distance between him and Kirito, "This is but a simple fight between friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"True, this is just duel between friends, " he replied before chuckling, "And I won't deny I'm having fun." before going back to face Toshi again. Their blades clashed once again, moving and dodging each swing they brought out. Kirito collided one of his blades with his side, before making a 360 turn, hitting Toshi with the other sending him back. Toshi caught himself, activating his wings to take off into air again. Kirito saw him cast magic, from above large stalagmites came falling from the sky. Kirito started to dodge around the earth, magic as he took off to flying towards the air to get away from the spell. Toshi went into the pursuit of Kirito, the two swordsmen flying around the battlefield, Kirito being almost faster than.

Toshi started to chant his magic again, firing wind needles at Kirito, the Spriggian dodging each and every one as he kept the pace from Toshi. A Wind Needle narrowly past his ear, making Kirito diving into the ground and deactivating his wind as Toshi dropped down again. The two face each other As Toshi chanted, summoning rows upon around of lightning like magic. Everyone show him as row after row, seeing his MP drop slowly. As he cast, Toshi thought feeling himself straining, _'more, more, even more!'_ creating so many of that spell. Yui watched and had counted, seeing what looked so much of one spell from one Imp.

"No way, he conjured so many Lightning Arrows in such short time!" Yui exclaimed.

"Five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five rows?!" Klien gasped feeling overwhelmed by the now of Holy magic at once.

"He's going all in for this, can Kirito really dodge all those?" Philia asked, see all those Lightning Arrows being conjured on one Imp alone.

"He can do this, don't worry," Asuna said although she did feel concerned. This was a lot of magic from one level 1 Holy spell and Toshi was going to put all of that to fire at Kirtio. She looked on determined, calling out to her boyfriend, "You can do this, Kirito-kun!"

' _That's a lot, not way I can dodge them,"_ he thought, hearing Asuna cheer him on. He smirked, ready for this challenge he was given to him by the Imp swordsman, ' _Then I deflect each and every one!'_ he thought with smiled as twenty-five rows of Lightning Arrows were produced by Toshi at once.

"Fire!" he commanded, the Lightning Arrows flying straight for Kirito. Everyone in the stands were gasped in shock, no way anyone can get away from all those. Everyone in the stands could only brace for the Spriggain to be overwhelmed and lose, but all of Kirito's friends, evne Juri waited to see how Kirito gets through this. As the arrows were about to hit him, Kirito's swordsbstarted to glow blue, holding them up and started to swing away. With each swing, eand slashed away the spelled and moved froward, each spelled becoming worthless as she started to slash and deflect even more. It became like a dance as Kirito as Kirito to swing and destroy each of the spells, his reaction time shocking and impressing everyone.

"No way, he's actually deflecting that spell, is he crazy?" a Pooka in the stands asked.

"The Imp boy summoned so much of that, no way anyone would lasy, what kind of player is he?" a male Gnome asked.

"He is that Spriggian that's around the Blacksmith, isn't he the same one that went up against Shamrock?" a female Imp asked her friends.

"You have a point, but that's insane. Even with Sword Skills, that many will drain you to beat them back." A male Undine pointed out, still Kirito keep going and going.

"Can he really do that?" Streea asked, "That many to deflect I mean, one slip up and Kirito is done for."

"Let's not call it over yet, he can do this," Leafa assured them," He endured a lot, he's giving up to this."

"Let's see, a barrage of Holy magic," Juri remained them, "Can he do it?"

"We'll have to see, as the minutes tick down, Kirito is still swing away." Agil said his arms crossed.

"To even make that many Arrows, he had to really level his magic without delay, that's impressive spell casting." Seven said, "Beeindruckend!"

"From a noob to a skilled player, hard to believe he's holding his own against Kirito." Sinon admitted.

"Your brother is going up someone who defeated the creator of Sword Art Online, he's going on long than I thought." Rain said hand to her lap.

"Toshi-san is incredible and he hasn't used his Original Sword Skill." Silica amazed as more and more Kirito deflected the arrows as the arrows and Kirito disappeared into the mist of yellow after magic effect. No one could see Kirito as the arrows barrage ended, no seeing hair of the Spriggian. The look up into the VS screen, Kirtio's health hasn't dropped and it was now eleven minutes and fifteen seconds. It was dead silence as everyone waited for Kirito to pop out again. The air in the arean was anxiety and curiosity as everyone waited for something to happen. Kirito's friends looked with patience, Yui knowing her papa was still fighting, he wouldn't give up so easily. As the minute passed, something shot up into the air, everyone seeing it was Kirito. The crowd erupted into applauds and cheers as Kirito did a flip into the air, one of his swords glowing purple. He then performed a mid-air forward somersault, reversing his grip at the same Kirito lands, he thrust their swords into the ground. At that moment, a surge of electricity is generated by the sword and electrifying the ground Toshi didn't react in time and suffers physical damage, unable to move a he was stunned by the attack. Kirito got back up, unearthing his swords as he came for Toshi again both swords glowing blue. Asuna and Klien then realized what move Kirito was about to use, their minds flashing back to Kirito's fight in SAO, The fight with the Gleam Eyes. Kirito's first hit was a horizontal swing from left to right with the right sword, immediately followed by an uppercut with the left sword. Kirito then jumps up and slashes Toshi with both swords from left to right while spinning twice. Kirito landed, facing Toshi and slashes an X from top to bottom, before inversely slashing the X again from bottom to top. Kirito leaped at Toshi, making two diagonal slashes from the same starting point, with the left sword heading from top to bottom to the left, while the right sword heads from bottom to top toward the right. Afterwards, Kirito reversed his grip on the two swords and slashes another X with both swords from top to bottom. He then does a barrel-roll like maneuver while slashing at the Imp, like a corkscrew.

"Faster, Faster, need to keep going!" Kirito grunted, his thoughts flashing back from his fight Gleam Eyes and now. Kirito then slashed another two X's at the target, first from top to bottom and then bottom to top. Kirito then made a diagonal slash with the right sword, top-right to bottom-left, then spins left and using this momentum to deal a horizontal, right to left slash with the left sword at Toshi as he cried out from the attack. Kirito then, at a very high speed, makes an uppercut with the right sword; then another with the left sword, a downward slash with the right sword, then a downward diagonal slash towards the right with the left sword, spins and repeats the previous attack, and thrusts the right-handed sword out. The final slash was a forceful downward lunge with the left sword. Toshi was sent flying from the end of the attack, Kirito's swords stop glowing as he panted, knelling a little from doing that. The Starrburst Stream, one of his best Dual Blade skills, doing it again felt even draining as before.

"Unbelievable, look at him go!" the onlookers cried out, seeing how fast he was going, none of him seeing a player perform a sword skill so well like that.

"Now that's a blast from the past." Asuna remembered, the battle against the Glema Eyes.

"Kirito dishing that move out and using two swords, hard to believe it was that long ago." Klien agreed as well.

"Look at Toshi's Health, it's 50% now!" Yui pointed out, everyone peering at the health now, Kirito's Sword Skill did massive damage on him.

"Looks like the tables finally tuned for his favor." Juri said arms crossed, "but it means one thing now, Toshi is going to use it now to turn the battle around."

"His Original Sword Skill right?" Leafa ashed. Juri nodded, the nicest she's looked to the Sylph since meeting her.

"Toshi always had three specials rules about using it. 1. He would it to help someone in need. 2. when his back is against the wall. And 3. When a player vs player duel has him bringing his strongest." Juri explained. Everyone was impressed, he puts pride in his skill so much? It makes sense, Toshi doesn't treat it like a it's a super move to save the day, it's like a part of him and he does make it a one hit skill move. Toshi got up, panting from the rush Kirito gave him. His body covered in orange marks and he still smiled at the Spriggian.

"That was awesome, I can see what you have the Dual Blade skill in Sword Art Online, no way I could keep up or even dodge it. You even use that Lightning Fall skill to paralyze me just I paralyzed you, you are awesome Kirito," Toshi said happily, "Now, I feel even more confident to show you my Original Sword Skill in action. I want you to know this, my pride to this is like a part of me," he put his hand to his marked chest and his other hand still gripping his sword, "my three rules, remember them well Kirito: 1. I will only use this to help. 2. I will only use it when my back is against the wall in a battle I feel I can't win or lose. And 3. when the battle between players has me bringing my strongest, my A game," his sword started to glow purple and a magical mist formed around him," This is my Original Sword Skill, Eclipse Breaker!" and dashed at Kirito.

Kirito still felt the fatigue of the move, seeing his health was 55%, above Toshi's. Before he could react, Toshi struck first. His first strike was a vertical swing at Kirito's stomach, than a horizontal swing across his chest. His next swing, a double slash, produced a thick mist of magic, no one could see from the stands or the screens. The mist blanked the arena is heavily that it was unable for anyone to see it. Leafa remembered, this was the mist that he produced with that boar. That's why one's seen the Original Sword Skill much, he hides it in the mist and only a few races see in the dark well.

Toshi's fourth hit, doing another vertical sling at Kirto, pushing him back as his fifth and sixth swings formed a X as he spun around. Kirito finally could move, his body skidding back as he now was in the black mist. Barely could see Toshi. Remembering he was a Spriggian, he quickly activate his night vision skill, seeing his vision light up and could see Toshi gear up for one final strike. He smiled, even he was impressed.

"I see, so that's how you did it. You channel your darkness magic into your sword, creating a mist as you strike your opponents. They wouldn't see it your last attacks unless they can see in the dark or cast a night vision spell. I must say, you impress me Toshi. Now," his swords started to glow glue as he was ready to fight this fight and go toe to toe with a Sword Skill's finisher, "Let's go!"

Both boys stared at each other, ready to make the final strike. Time passed one between them, both stepping back and finally the two swordsmen want for the attack. Their blades still glowing as they let out one last cry, one last attack, both saying at the same time, "This is it!" as tiher blades finally clashed, creating a shock wave of sound and air, and expulsion of purple and black. When everyone thought they could see the two fighters, a rush of sound and wind blocked everyone from seeing. Hair, and clothes were whipping madly, all of Kirito's friends and Juri were trying desperately to stand in their seats or feet as no one could see what happened. As the wind finally died down, everyone's eyes were glued to the arena and the VS screen. Everyone saw both Kirito and Toshi, both looking up into the sky on the ground, bodies covered in gashes and their blades out their hands. On the VS screen, their HP were both 45%, and the timer was done. The results was a tie, even the menu box confirmed it. Everyone took a moment to understand what happened or that it was a tie. Finally, the arena erupted into clapping and cheers, everyone impressed by the battle as a whole or even blown away it was full on tie. Kirito's fiends all cheered from the stands, many hugging each other and even hi five for the fight. Both Asuna, Juri, and Leafa had looks of impress on their faces, it wasn't a outcome they expected but it was great one. The ones who were blown away the most was Kirito and Toshi. Both boys had a smile on their faces, just overjoyed by the fight itself than who won. Their bodies did feel a beating from their last attacks they just lay there.

"Toshi, can you hear me?" Kirito asked, seeing eyeing the results screen.

"Yeah, I can hear you?" Toshi replied, just looking on at the sky and the results screen.

"That was a great fight, you're good." he added still smiling.

"Same to you, I had a lot of fun fight you Kirito." Toshi replied again and sat upright to look at Kirito. Kirito did the same and sat upright facing Toshi, "Let's have another duel sometime."

"I'd like that, it's a deal." Kirito replied and the two fist bump each other, both with smiles on their faces (and still worse for ware).

"Kirito-kun!" the sound of Asuna caught the Spriggian off guard as he met with the back embrace of Asuna and Yui hugging him, "That was amazing!"

All of their friends had entered the battlefield, all were impressed by the match too. Once Asuna and Yui let go of Kirito, Klien gave him a thumbs up before Strea wanted a hug too (and the Spriggian unable to move because of the battle). Lisbeth smirked and crossed her arms, Silica was overjoyed as well as Pina. Both Seven and Rain both looked excited of the match. Sinon looked coolly at the pair and Yuuki gave her fellow Imp a V for victory at a great battle. Philia two tried to pull Strea off him, while Agil tried now to laugh at the young boy. Juri clapped a hand t her brother's should with a smile on her face, before both looked to Leafa kneeling down at them.

"That was awesome you two, you really went all out!" she said excitedly at them. Both still kept smiling, even if was a tie, it was a great fight. Leafa looked down at their appearance, seeing how beat up they look, "but boy you two look like you are a war or something. Here," and opening her menu, grabbed two potions from her inventory and gave them to the two boys, "here you go."

"Thanks!" they replied, opening the potions and pouring them on themselves, beining them back to full health and the orange gashes gone. They got and faced everyone, turning to see Sakuya coming their way clapping at them.

"That was a great duel you two." the Sylph leader said.

"Yeah, you two were great, a shame it was a tie though." Alica siad cheerfully.

"I think it was a fair duel. It showed Toshi can hold his own well and Kirito and him are equals in strength. Besides, It's not about who wins or loses right?" Rain asked.

"That I can agree on. Anyway, let's get out of here." Asuna suggested to the pair and everyone.

"Right!"

* * *

After leaving the arena, Kirito, Asuna, and everyone met up back at Liz's shop, drinks and food all around as it was a little more of a real get together for Toshi and Juri, their new friends. Everyone including Sakuya and Alicia were there too as everyone was talking about the battle and what transpired: the impressive strategies, the skills, and of course the Original Sword Sword Toshi used in the fight. It was long that Lisbeth got everyone's attention propose a total to everyone, tapping a spoon to her cup to get everyone to look at her.

"Everyone, I like to propose a toast: to our new friends, Toshi and Juri. And for a excellent match between Kirito and Toshi! Cheers!" Lisbeth exclaimed, holding a cup.

"Cheers!" everyone exclaimed as one as they held up their cups as one. As the conversation were back on full swing, Tooshi was getting asked about the match from his point of view by Klien and Philia.

"So, you used that Lightning Arrow magic very well, it's like you were about to conjure so many at once. How you do it?" he asked.

"Well, I learned that you can fast cast as much magic as you can, the more you cast faster, the more you can create. I learned to actually up to several continuous spells at once when chanting before spraining myself. Like the twenty-five Lightning Arrows rounds you saw me use." he explained, taking a piece from the table, I tried it with other level magic once, I once did that with a Holy Lance spell, I was about to make three rounds. It's not hard, I can teach you one day."

"I like to try that out, would you teach me?" Leafa asked curiously.

"Sure, I can teach you Leafa." Toshi replied smiling only to have Lisbeth to look at him with jeering look.

"Oh, you'll give her some 'private lessons'? Eh Toshi-kun?" she asked, nudging his sides. Toshi frowned at the blacksmith only to see Juri eyeing Toshi darkly again.

"Do you ever turn off Lis?" he asked sighing, "Maybe later Leafa, because I think Juri is giving you the green eyes."

"Damn." Leafa pouted.

"By the way Toshi, you and your sister are not that far from where Kirito and his group are right now, what's your plans for the summer while in Kyoto?" Klien asked.

"Nothing really, outside doing some quests we just gonna have a dull summer." Juri replied.

"Well, since we're all close, how about you hang out with us. We're going to the pool tomorrow at our school, do you like to come?" Kirito asked him.

"Sure, when you'll meet us at tomorrow?" Toshi asked.

"After we visit the hospital to get Yuuki." Asuna explained.

"Yuuki's getting released from the hospital finally?" Juri asked to the others.

"Well for the pool trip, the paper work for her will take some time. Unfortunately, her family members won't be able to take her, you know all the medical stuff that happened to her mom, dad and sister, you understand." Kirito said looking to Yui eating with Strea, Rain and Seven.

"That's a shame, hope it goes well, let us know how it goes together." Alicia said happily.

"We will, although..." Leafa trailed off, knowing she can't swim. As much chickening out would be good, everyone would feel dejected if she bailed out.

"I'll try to make it, I mean I'm apart of their school too I should be allowed in. But we do need someone to watch us," Philia commented, "The teachers and staff are going to be busy, we do need someone a little older to watch us."

"I won't mind, it'll be nice to go swimming again." Juri said smiling and looked to Kirito, "Oh, you'll need to add Toshi and I on your friend list to keep in touch in ALO if anything happens. Is there a way you can contact us IRL?"

"We have a group chat with Kirito and Asuna when we aren't online here. We can share you how to get on it, it'll be nice to have others to talk with outside the game." Lisbeth offered to the Undine.

"Sure, that will be great!" Juri said excitedly.

"Be warned, we talk about the oddest things, mostly by Sinon here." Philia added on.

"Seven and Rain we have part of our chats, but you know just howDr. Rainbow is." Sinon pointed out.

"Speaking of that, what did you tell Shamrock where you were anyway?" Rain asked looking to her little sister. Seven winked, smiling to her.

"It's a secret!"

The party went on for a few hours, everyone just having a good time talking and having fun. Alicia and Sakuya left to return to their territories, saying good bye to Leafa dn the others. It was around sex in the afternoon everyone decided to leave, Asuna had to go downstairs for dinner anyway so it was time to end their little party. Everyone logged out except Kirito, Asuna, Yuuki, Strea, Toshi, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, and Juri who outside the shop were still talking to each other with Yui sitting on her father's head.

"Meeting at the train station at nine, Kirito-kun, Leafa, and I will be at the hospital first. Then, we'll be head back to the train to meet up at our school grounds." Asuna explained to everyone.

"Got it, well we'll be logging out now, see you tomorrow morning everyone. Bye!" Toshi waved, saying good bye of everyone as he opened his menu and logged out, vanishing into a blue light. Juri followed suit, opening her menu before looking to the others.

"Well I'll be logging out too, Toshi will need help cooking. Later Kirito, Asuna, Yuuki, Silica, Liz... Sylph, it's been fun." before logging out, Leafa feeling the dis hard.

"Did she just ignore me?" she asked and Kirito put a hand to his sister's shoulder to calm her down.

"Let it go Sugu. How about I make you a parfait when we get back." he said and Leafa's green eyes were wide with a smile on her face looking to Kirito with glee in them.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you Kazuto?" she asked only for Kirito to rub the back of head sheepishly.

"More or less?" he replied, only to hear Lisbeth laughing in the back of his head.

"Anyway, we better rest up for our little pool fun. I wonder if I see have my swimsuit, It shouldn't be too small on me." Asuna pondered out loud, Kirito trying to look away from Asuna and not imagine her in a too small swimsuit. It wasn't long that he he know Yui could tell his heart beating fast on the idea cleared his throat to continue their conversation on their plans.

"Anyway, we have the pool until sundown, so we have the whole day. Sounds good?" he asked the girls. They nodded as one by one, everyone left leaving Kirito, Strea and Asuna on their own with Yui floating beside them. Kirito look to Yui and smiled to him, "We're gong to gone for the day, you and Strea take care of yourselves okay?"

"Okay papa." Yui said happily.

"We'll be fine while you're off having fun in the real world, don't worry. We won't cause any trouble." Strea told them.

"But I must say, you and Toshi looked like you were having fun." Asuna pointed, following the fight very carefully. It was different than any fight she's see Kirito, being it to win, survival or battling a powerful rival. With Toshi, it was like watch two friends having a match together without a care in the word, "The two of you were smiling, like it was joke fun."

"It was, Toshi is a good kid., pleased we gave him a real chance." Kirito said smirking at his girlfriend, "Aren't you glad you didn't kill the boy?" and Asuna's face was beet red red.

"That-that was a different story, you were worried he might be some fake kid trying to get into your sister's skirt if not any one of us!" she said still embarrassed as both Yui and strea were trying not hard not to laugh. Asuna huffed and put her head on Kirito's shoulder, suprising him, "I was sure worried about Leafa, that's all." she looked up and smiled, "I'll make you a deal, you promise to forget about and I'll make your favorite sandwiches, okay?" and and it got Kirito's attention. He looked at her, her blue eyes so full of hope he accept her offer. He scratch his chin and looked at her sheepishly, it was clear she was bargaining with him.

"Sure." only for for Asuna to kiss him off the bat for his reply. She giggled, hands behind her back and smiling at the Spriggina.

"Have you told you how much I love you Kirito-kun?" she said sweetly.

 _'You and Sugu planed that, haven't you?"_ he thought shaking his head, but he smiled to her.

 _But at the end, I did enjoy that fight, Toshiyuki, he has potential. And as a friend, he's kind and mature, everyone does get along with him. Our summer is looking to be a great one and with our two new friends... it's going to be great. But Asuna in a swimsuit IRL, what did she really mean by it being too small. Regardless, it's going to fun. After that, it's what to do with Yuuki. We'll cross that bridge when we get there._

* * *

 **Next time: IRL fun! Kazuto's party at the pool**

* * *

 **Micheal: And that's chapter three, and it took less time to get through this than when I first started do this story idea back in March and now. And there to that last review, some cute Kirito/Asuna, trying not to force it and let there moments be natural. Now the fight, I'll be honest, originally I wanted to use the Holy Lance struggle before the Starburst Stream usage but I went for using many Lightning Arrows. If you noticed, if there's a incantations, it's a spell used in the anime and light novels, if no incantation, it's from Lost Song and Millennium Twilight. Same for Sword Skills, I had to look up what they like. Then it was just how to balance Toshi and Kirito as players, now many would be upset he tied with someone, especially a OC but Kirito is really hated, hated to a point only his Abridged Version people like and no offense to the fans of it or Something Witty, I like the abridge series just it's not better than canon because I have a stance against fan work being treated better than canon, even I don't treat my own work better than canon because I don't have ego and respect the original writers. But enough about that, now Chapter 4-7 will be some adventures outside of Alfhiem Online focusing on the ALO crew at the pool, Yuuki being adopted into Asuna's family, The girls and Toshi at Kazuto's place, and a Summer Festival. Chapter eight and up will coming back into ALO for some misadventures until the big quest the group go on. There might be one or two more IRL chapters to split the quests but still in the plannings of what I want to do for the quests, have fifteen chapters of my 25-30 plan.**

 **Now I don't feel like abandoning Toshi and Juri when this is over, so part of me wants to continue using them through the Sword Art Online games (Hollow Realization and Millennium Twilight), so here's the request, if you grown attracted to Toshi and Juri as characters, want to keep seeing them around? Let me know when I make a poll for them, the poll will end by the end of the year. Note they will only exist in the Game universe, not the anime universe, that would be no different than other Canon x OC fics, plus it wouldn't be fun messing with the canon story. The Game Universe is their own Alternate Universe, got it?**

 **Hope the fight wasn't boring, but after reading a very lazily done Sword Art Online X-over that just skimped on the fights and just said the sword skill names or when having a transformation it was always 'in a cut scene', I didn't want to be bad at this fight but be as good as I could. Just a lot of that writer's writing style was disappointing and they are younger than me. Sure I don't have a thesaurus of words, but I know most sentences should have four to five sentences and you space out when people talk. It may had a good word count but I think a lot of it was just bad planning, rushing, and favoritism. I like Leafa but I don't want everyone else to feel left out, that's why I have a Silica two part mini adventure coming and giving everyone more a chance to interact next chapter.**

 **That is all, see you in a few weeks for the next chapter, now I need to update my Neptunia stories and Persona soon.**


	4. IRL fun!

**A Sylph and a Imp: Love in Alfheim**

 **Chapter 4:** **IRL fun! Kazuto's party at the pool.**

* * *

Kazuto started to pack his bag for his friends' day at the school pool. Grabbing his swimming trunks, a towel, his cellphone, a charger and his ID for the hospital to see, he had time to reflect on the pass three days. Learning his cousin was saved by an Imp player called Toshi, learning that he was a friend of Sachi, a member of the Moonlit Black Cats who died because of him and their player versus player deul which ended on a unexpected draw. In the end, he made friends with both him and his sister Juri and have new friends to enjoy the summer with. And having another boy close to his age is a nice change of pace, not like his female friends are bad. He just enjoys having someone his age and gender. He hopes he gets along well with Toshi today. He'll meet the boy behind the avatar, same with Toshi meeting him. With everything in his bag, grabbed his jacket to see his door open and Suguha at the doorway with a light pink bag under her shoulders, ready to go.

"Ready?" Suguha asked, smiling at her cousin.

"Yes. Don't forget we're going to Yokohama North General Hospital to meet with Asuna and Yuuki getting a day out." Kazuto reminded

"I see. I'm a little nervous about meeting Toshi IRL," Suguha said fidgeting her bag strap, "Outside Nagata, I never met another boy outside ALO before, so not sure what to say to him."

"Just be yourself, don't forget we have his sister to meet as well." Kazuto replied, the two making their way downstairs only for Suguha to groan irritably.

"Why does she hate me, I never even had a boy hold my hand." only for Kazuto to clear his throat to remind her. Suguha smiled, putting a hand behind her head, "You're my brother, you don't count as a boy."

"Way to kill my pride Sugu…" as they walk out the door and to his motorbike and a red bicycle that belongs to Suguha. Climbing onto their bikes, they made they made their way towards the train station, towards Yokohama North General Hospital where Yuuki was placed in. Arriving at the Station, they rode their bikes to a bike rack and Suguha lock her bike down and followed her cousin into the station. They board the train to the next few stations, once off they were off the train, walking to the hospital was a quiet ordeal for them. Making it to the general hospital, they saw the familiar orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyed face of Asuna Yuuki. A orange bag was sling on her right shoulder and a picnic basket in her left hand as she sat one of the benches facing the archery facing the facility. She spotted the Kirigiya cousins and got up to greet them.

"Morning Kirito-kun, Suguha-chan!" she greeted, hugging her boyfriend and Suguha pleased to see them.

"Morning Asuna," Kazuto greeted back, looking at her and saw she was alone, "Yuuki ready?"

"Still with the doctors and father, bit of paperwork to put her under our care today," Asuna replied, before taking hold of her boyfriend's hand, "let's go!" And led the two into the hospital.

Patients, nurses, and doctors alike pass the three as they made their way to the floor and the ward Yuuki was placed in. Everything should be fine to allow Yuuki to come with them, right? They'll take good care of her and make sure she's safe. Of course, there could be the chance of her condition getting worse, and what would they do? Kazuto shook the panic stricken idea out of his head and step into Yuuki's ward. Waiting for them was the face of Asuna's father. Showing his age with his gray hair, he stood wearing a brown suit and saw his daughter with her boyfriend and cousin.

"Ah, Kazuto, Miss Kirigiya, pleasure to see you this morning," Mr. Yuuki greeted calmly, the cousins coming up to him and shook his hand. It was Suguha's first time meeting Asuna's father, but greeted him as a once CEO of RECT Program by keeping a smile on her face.

"Good morning Mr. Yuuki!" both greeted, Kazuto mostly stoic while Suguha's more enthusiastic.

"Yuuki ready dad? Everyone is waiting for us at the next station over." Asuna said, smiling at her dad.

"In a bit. It wasn't easy to have custody of Yuuki Konno, but the process is being taken care of." Mr. Yuuki explained, both Kazuto and Suguha having a idea what of 'custody' meant, but Asuna was perplexed what he meant.

"Custody, this isn't just about permission to let her come with us before being released, is that right?" Asuna asked, wondering what is means for Yuuki's future.

"I'll explain to you later Asuna." he replied, both Asuna and Kazuto curious by that. The doors to Yuuki's ward opened, revealing the IRL form of Yuuki Konno. Unlike her ALO avatar, Yuuki was just as short as her avatar. Her short, black-brown hair was different from the long purple hair she had as a Imp. Her skin was extremely pale, almost sickly. It made sense being sick and strapped to a machine for three years. Her wardrobe was mainly light clothes than the usual light blue clothes she wore in the bed, a light red and orange jacket and red shorts, white tennis shoes on her feet as she was wheeled in by the doctor. On her head already was a wide brim sun hat. Her pale face lit up into a smile as she saw her friends.

"Asuna, Kazuto, Suguha!" she waved, greeting them by their real name. The doctor came up to Yuukis and Kirigiyas, a smile on his face.

"A good morning Ms. Yuuki, Ms. Kirigiya, Mr. Kirigiya." Yuuki's doctor, Kurahashi, greeted to the three.

"Good morning, Yuuki ready to go?" Asuna asked, hands to her front smiling at the girl..

"Yes. She's under your care Ms. Yuuki, if anything changes, call us immediately." he informed. He passed a bag to Asuna to hold, the bag containing a swimsuit for Yuuki, a towel, and a pair of swimming goggles, "We have all what she needs including the emergency number."

"We'll be fine, it's just the pool at Kazuto's and Asuna's school, I won't get hurt. Promise." Yuuki assured him with a smile.

"I understand, but you lucked out on your condition bettering Yuuki. You still have to be careful in the outside world. If something happens and you get worse…" the doctor's tone turn solemn, making the three worry, "you could die."

Asuna felt her grip to the bag loosen, the fear of losing Yuuki coming into full force. Someone like Yuuki is still too young to let her life end so soon. She wanted to reach out and hug the small girl into her arms and protect her, to keep her safe. She doesn't want to lose such a great friend who gave her the courage to stand up to her mom. Kazuto could see that fear in her girlfriend's eyes, wanting to calm her down. It was Yuuki who broke the silence, smiling up to the doctor.

"I know, I'm taking the risk because," she looked at Kazuto and Asuna, eyeing Asuna more intently, "I want to spend time with those I'm happy to call friends."

"Yuuki…" Asuna responded softly, feeling pleased by her words. Her doctor smiled, looking at Kazuto, Asuna, and Suguha, happy how much Yuuki been even more cheerful outside her guild friends and her new friends. They were certain she'll be okay, these were people Yuuki was pleased to talk about, traveling through Svart Alfheim and going up against the guild Shamrock and their leader Seven. It wouldn't be fair to not let Yuuki finally have freedom from three years bedridden. He placed a firm hand to Yuuki's hair, ruffling it.

"You really made great friends Yuuki, I'm proud of you. You've grown more cheery these past months," his eyes rest on the three, "thanks for being her friends."

"It should be Yuuki we're happy to have a friend like her Dr. Kurahashi," Asuna replied to him, smiling at him, "Yuuki gave me courage when I needed it. I value her a great friend, we'll take great care of her."

"I know you will Ms. Yuuki," Dr. Kurahashi replied, wheeling Yuuki into Kazuto's hands and facing the three of them, "I have a few things to discuss with Mr. Yuuki, so I leave Yuuki in your hands." he gave the girls and Kazuto a wave before walking away, Asuna's father following after him. Yuuki looked up at Kazuto, smiling at them.

"Shall we go, I never got to see your school pool before!" Yuuki said excitedly.

"Right, you can walk can you Yuuki?" Kazuto asked, turning Yuuki around and wheeling her to the elevator, following suit by Asuna and Suguha.

"A little, I had to walk back and forth in the containment room to get adjusted to walking. I think I'm still very light. The Hospital always fed me after sessions off the Medicuboid, It'll be a long time I had normal food for once," she looked at Asuna curiously, "We'll eat right?"

"Of course!" Asuna replied, Yuuki cheering as they entered the elevator. They returned to the ground floor and about to exit the sliding doors but stopped. Kazuto faced Yuuki and turned around, telling Yuuki to climb on her back to carry her. Yuuki did so, Asuna seeing her try to climb onto her boyfriend's back, it was clear she was still getting used to normal movements than in ALO. Kazuto got up, grunting a little as he got up from the ground. Yuuki wrapped her arms around Kazuto's neck, Kazuto holding onto her thighs to keep her steady.

"You okay Kazuto?" Suguha asked, worried Yuuki might be too heavy for him.

"I'm alright, it's like carrying you when you get sleepy on the couch watching TV." Kazuto replied, making Suguha flushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I just lost time, you know that." she chuckled sheepishly. Kazuto smiled, if he could pat his cousin's head, he would.

"And I'm called the dense one in rumors and conversations with Rika." he replied, making the girls flabbergasted about it as they walk out of the hospital. The sun wasn't in view, so Yuuki's pale sickly skin wouldn't be exposed to the sunlight, "What, you think I don't know you talk about me having a lot of girls in our party? I'm not dumb guys. I might spent two years as a solo player, but don't think I can't read many of you talk about me." he added, Suguha and Asuna flinched.

"In my defense Kirito-kun, I've defend you about that conversation Rika had me in. I know it wasn't intentional." Asuna assured him waving a hand at him.

"I wasn't in those conversations either, outside the rumors you told me about Kazuto. I don't think any of that I swear!" Suguha added in defense, "You care about Asuna, nothing more!"

"I know you two wouldn't think that of me, I trust you enough to never think that about me. I'm not a harem protagonist, I'm just me," Kazuto replied, shaking his head at not only the rumors but the conversations Rika has with the other girls, he bet all the yen Shino and Kotone are in those conversations too. He never meant to have more girls as friends than boys, did gender really matter? "But knowing Rika, it's gonna come up in a conversation eventually."

"And it's great we have Toshiyuki, finally one more boy. Although, if Toshi-kun even was a girl, would it matter?" Yuuki asked curiously, seeing the train station come into view.

"Don't think so, and you know what's crazy?" Suguha asked noticing how their chat when, "this is the most normal chat we had in months. Funny isn't it?"

"It's because I can actually go more than five minutes without placed into a awkward situation and called perverted by everyone." Kazuto pointed out, going to a ticket kiosk to purchase tickets for the next station.

"That does happen and, I'm sorry." Asuna apologized, knowing full well which moments. Her face turned a deep red, the other moment was more on her. Why did she assumed 'spend the night' meant?

"What did happen before I came?" Suguha asked, Asuna's face could only get even redder. Kazuto sighed, putting Yuuki off his back and held her hand before walking through the doors into the platform.

"You ever feel like you're basically have no say In the matter? Those moments." he replied, frowning at the moments he's gotten himself with the girls.

"We all have the roles we play, the protagonists just has the rotten luck." Yuuki said dramatically, Asuna not sure what the young girl meant.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I'm going to take a crack at it and say 'you have no control of your actions, just arrive at the end'. In other words, I could be in any relationship, but I have no control as the story allows me. In a sense, no one can control who they are." Suguha said, the four sitting at a bench.

"So in theory, and just me talking crazy, ignore crazy Asuna here." Asuna interjected laughing nervously, "if you were in some relationship with Kirito-kun…" only for Suguha to stared at her darkly.

"And where's this going? But remember, you have two middle and high school students present?" she reminded her, keeping her tone cool.

"Well, you are only forced to do things straight out of KissxSis, a classic before most of us were even teenagers. So are you in control of your own character?" Asuna asked, looking at her. Kazuto only cocked his head, the name of the show was familiar, but wasn't a watcher of those shows at his age, Asuna being older would.

"I'll take a leaf out of Shino's book and speak like her," Suguha replied and put her hand to the side of her head, "if my character is merely a extent of that, then I lack no actual character but just lust feelings, nothing more and nothing less. I be nothing more than a stereotypical harem character with zero character development to just want the protagonist's body "

"The fact that's a 1:1 of Shino is scary, I think her story recommendation has a impact on us." Kazuto said dryly at her imitation of Shino Asada.

"But she's not wrong, I feel any story like that written in earnest would lack character development and no longer the base of what it wants to be." Yuuki chimed in lightly kicking her feet.

"I agree, I say you can do so much more than that." Asuna nodded, seeing the train to their station make a stop at the platform and the doors swung opened. Getting up and both Kazuto and Asuna taking Yuuki by the hand they walked into the train and the door closed behind the four.

* * *

It wasn't long they arrived at the station through the Seibu Line. Rika, Keiko, Shino, and Kotone were waiting for them. They saw the short but excited Keiko Ayano waving to get their attention, Rika, Shino, and Kotone all seem happy to see them. While Shino had her nose in a book as per usual, Kotone sat on the arm rest of the bench kicking her legs.

"Kazuto-kun, Asuna-san, Suguha-chan, over here!" Keiko exclaimed, the three moving up towards them. Kazuto placed Yuuki on the bench with Shino and Kotone, looking to Rika who greeted the three and Yuuki.

"Morning you guys, thought you be late, we been waiting since seven." Rika explained before looking at the girl Kazuto brought with him, "So, is this Yuuki or you just brought another girl?" only for Kazuto to tap her on the shoulder to stop her for going on.

"It's too early for you to make assumptions, it's Yuuki Konno Rika." she said, everyone surprised the pale skinned girl was Yuuki. Keiko kneeled down to the bench, greeting Yuuki with a smile.

"Whoa, you look so different from your avatar! I'm Keiko Ayano, great to meet you in person Yuuki-chan!" she said, Yuuki looking up at her.

"Nice to meet you Keiko, you aren't that different from your avatar yourself." Yuuki said, looking at Keiko smiling too. Kotone came up to her next, getting up and kneeling down at Yuuki with a smile.

"Nice to meet you IRL Yuuki. I'm Kotone Takemiya!" Kotone greeted happily to the girl.

"Nice to meet you too Kotone." Yuuki greeted back at her. It was Rika's turn to greet Yuuki, standing beside the pale skinned girl.

"Glad to meet you Yuuki. Rika Shinozaki," Rika greeted before kneeling at her to eye her closely, "You sure you weren't a little taller in ALO? I never thought someone like Zekken was shorter in the real world."

""Really? Then again, I can't think of you without your pink hair. You're different as a brunette, Rika." Yuuki pointed out, eyeing her closely as well. Shino was last, remembering herself from her book to greet Yuuki with a calm expression

"Shino Asada, nice to meet you Yuuki." Shino greeted in her usual cool self.

"Same to you Shino. I like your glasses, they're like the ones you equip in Alfheim Online." Yuuki pointed out, eyeing her glasses. Shino smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you, Yuuki." Shino replied, finally putting her book back into her bag.

"So, when will Toshi and his sister coming?" Asuna asked, seeing the four friends of their SAO and ALO, but not their two new friends. Rika took out her cellphone to look at the time. It was a quarter past nine, and it wasn't long that Kazuto, Suguha, Yuuki, and Asuna had arrived. Kazuto and Suguha sat on a bench beside them, watching for the next train which should held the Honda siblings. Another thirty minutes passed, and a train coming from the Kyoto area arrived at the platform in front of them. Many passengers exited the train when finally two passengers were looking around the platform for someone. Both with shades of brown hair, the pair looked around for someone finally seeing Kazuto's party. Kazuto watched the pair come their way, the tallest one speaking towards them.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a Asuna Yuuki and Kazuto Kirigiya?" she asked, eyeing the group. Both Kazuto and Asuna realized that the pair knew their names, of course most would not just walk up to them so easily. Asuna looked to the brown haired teen, who looked months older than her.

"Yes? Do we know you?" she asked, not sure if the two had the wrong ones.

"Yes, I guess you all don't look much different in the real world. I'm Iroha Honda, this is my brother Toshiyuki Honda. You might know us as Juri and Toshi?" The girl named Iroha introduced, and finally it dawned on them on them who they were and all gasped.

"What?!" From appearance alone, Toshiyuki and Iroha were not that different from their Imp and Undine Avatars. Toshiyuki's caramel brown hair was a darker shade of brown, his hair cut to his chin, several bangs framing his face. His eyes were the matching brown too, different from his purple imp hair and eyes. He was as tall as a Middle School student, probably close to Suguha's height but taller than Keiko. He dressed very casual like the rest of them, wearing a brown jacket over a white short sleeve shirt with a purple creature on the front. His blue jeans and tennis shoes look slightly faded showing many uses in wearing them.

Iroha, his sister, wasn't much different from her Undine Avatar to her normal appearance. Taller than her brother, Iroha's caramel brown hair is a lighter shade over his, wearing it longer behind her back in a long ponytail. Her clothes were a blue light jacket over a blue shirt and matching blue skirt with a white belt. Around her neck is a necklace and several bracelets on each of her wrists. Her shoes are short heeled shoes and lacked socks on her feet. On her other shoulder, a backer she was carrying with her.

"Whoa, we couldn't tell it was you two. You look different from your avatars too!" Rika exclaimed excitedly at the two, coming up to them.

"Same, so that makes you Rika Shinozaki right?" Toshiyuki asked, eyeing the girl.

"Yup, so you're Toshi. I guess the modest look suits you best. The big tough guy look doesn't fit you." she said before gesturing the siblings to everyone who wanted to greet them too, "guess I should make the introductions. Over there with the silicone hair bands is Keiko or Silica." And Keiko put a hand to her hair, looking at Shino for support.

"Does my hair really look like that?" she asked curiously.

"More or less." she replied.

"The one with the glasses is Shino or Sinon and the girl with dandelion hair is Kotone or Philla." Rika continued, the two giving the siblings a wave to show their appreciation for joining them today. Rika then gestured the siblings to Yuuki, who waved at them, "Over there is Yuuki, it's our first time meeting her in the real world too "

"Nice to meet you IRL Yuuki." Toshiyuki greeted to the girl. He came over to Yuuki and kneeled down to her, "let's enjoy ourselves today."

"Yeah!" Yuuki replied happily.

"And this is Kazuto and Asuna, and right over there is Suguha." Rika continued and Toshi turned his attention to the three of them, Kazuto and Asuna looked much different from the Spriggian and Undine avatars. Asuna's orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes weren't as different as her blue hair and blue eyes of her Undine avatar, same with Kirito. His black hair was the same, even his attire was similar with the black jacket and black shirt he wore. His eyes darted to Suguha and her appearance IRL and Alfheim was different between the two. Her blonde hair was black and cut to her chin, wearing a red jacket over a cream colored shirt and a blue bow around her neck. Her skirt matched the jacket, looking down at her white stockings and brown shoes. He smiled at them, still hard to believe he was meeting Suguha, Kazuto, and Asuna outside the game.

"Nice to meet you all, hope we all can get along." Toshiyuki greeted and like before, there was no malice, no falsehood in his smile, it was genuine and real.

"Nice to meet you too Toshiyuki, Iroha!" Asuna greeted, Kirito giving the two a small smile.

"Great to meet you both in person." Iroha said before looking towards where Suguha sat. Her eyes narrowed sharply, looking at her. Her black hair was much shorter than her blonde hair. She could tell her chest was large, looking down to her own chest in disgust.

"Figures." she mumbled to herself and came up to the sitting Suguha, glaring at her, "So, you are Suguha Kirigiya."

"Yes?" she responded, looking up at Iroha. Iroha wasn't as tall as her like in ALO, standing as tall as Asuna if anything. Suguha got up and the two were eye to eye.

"Kazuto-kun really sees you as a good girl, but I don't see it. Know that if you do anything to him, I'll have your head, got it?" and got closer to her face, their eyes meeting and Suguha could tell she wasn't kidding. Suguha stood her ground, not going to let the brown haired girl intimidate her. The group could feel the sparks from the two as they stare each other down. Kazuto put the two back by their shoulders, putting a bit of distance.

"Come on you two, today's supposed to be fun, don't get into a fight please?" he asked, both girls looking at him.

"Fine." they responded cooly as they walked away from each other, Suguha standing with him and Asuna while Iroha returned to her brother's side. Asuna gave her boyfriend a reassuring smile, knowing he just wanted to keep the peace. Once they all finally got to know each other, they proceed to leave the train station. Yuuki continued to ride on Kazuto's shoulders, everyone talking audibly as they walked to the school.

* * *

The Honda siblings have heard of the school where many of the younger Sword Art Online players had attended to make up for two years trapped in the death game. The SAO Survivor School, a three story building from how Iroha and Toshiyuki saw it. Both siblings looked on with amazement as even Yuuki was glad to be here in the flesh.

"Wow!" the two exclaimed.

"The school consists of three 3-story school buildings with teal roofs and a link bridge between them, an open-air swimming pool, and a large, open sports field," Kazuto explained out loud, Yuuki standing beside him holding her hand, "you wouldn't believe it was a once abandoned school building, would you?" both Iroha and Toshiyuki shook their heads.

"Shall we go in? The teachers know we would arrive, so we should hurry inside towards the teacher's office." Keiko suggested to her friends. Asuna and Kazuto nodded, taking the lead and into the school.

It wasn't long to navigate to the teacher's office, Toshiyuki seeing into the door's window see several of the faculty staff present. Asuna and Kazuto walked inside, while everyone waited outside on the seats adjacent from the office. Toshi wondered what the pair were talking about, but felt sitting around would be a bit boring. He step up and walked a little, coming to a bulletin board, seeing several articles including schedules and events coming to the school. Toshiyuki ee's scanned to a article, saying about the school and more importantly, the Sword Art Online Death Game. The name Akihiko Kayaba was brought up, the man who created SAO. Toshiyuki sighed, how can someone so brilliant create such a game and allowed those many to die? From what Asuna and Kazuto told him, people changed in that game, even go to the point of killing others for fun or just pressure. Players who weren't great would be easy pickings or fell for traps.

' _Like the trap Sachi and the Moonlit Black Cats feel into. If they were prepared, they wouldn't have died, then Sachi would been alive.'_ Toshiyuki thought, his grip to his bag tightening, only to be snap out his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"You know…" Suguha said making Toshiyuki snap into focus and turn to her, "I've never visited the school once before, so seeing it for the first time is actually kind of cool."

"Y-Yeah." Toshiyuki responded, looking from Suguha and back to the bulletin board.

"But you know, both Kazuto and Asuna, they're lucky. They survived that game, they wouldn't be here if they didn't win. When we were young, Kazuto started distancing himself from me, he was cold, I didn't know why. But when we met when that glitch brought me and Shino to the game, he changed. It's hard to put into words," Suguha added, her hands behind her back and smiled to him, "But I think because he has Asuna and the rest of them, he has friends, has a reason to keep fighting. That's what I think." and closed her eyes, her cheeks looking red.

Toshiyuki nodded, his own cheeks turning red too. This was the first time they've been alone since they met, it was different than when they first met in the forest and the first time the had a conversation without anyone else. It was actually nice. He looked at Suguha, who was still smiling, only for a moment, he saw the blonde hair of the Sylph, to her black hair self. He blushed, shaking his head. He straightened himself, looking back to the bulletin board, only to feel a dark presence crept up behind him as he turned around. Iroha was giving the two a look of hate, a purple aura was emanating around her, Suguha turning around to see she was pondering going over there.

"She's really protective of you, Toshi." Suguha muttered into his ear, Toshiyuki sighed.

"You don't know the half of it." he replied, and thanking the gods before this could get worse, Asuna and Kazuto had exited out the faculty office holding the the key to the pool and changing rooms. Glad this wasn't going to get hairy, both returned to their respectful siblings and followed everyone to where the fool and changing rooms were.

The door to the outdoor pool was on their right, Asuna taking the key to unlock the door before opening both boys and girls' changing rooms. The girls vanished into the girls' one, Yuuki wave to the boys while holding onto Rika's hand. The boys went to the bos' changing room, going to one the lockers and opened it, Toshiyuki started to strip off his clothes and grab for his swimming trunks when he eyed Kazuto's back. He was intrigued he still looked in shape, from how the things he learned about him, Kazuto and Suguha were made to do Kendo practice growing up, Suguha being the better one of the two. He was caught out his gaze by the voice of Yuuki from the girls' dressing room sounding excitedly with the sound of Asuna's cries.

"Whoa, your skin so soft Asuna, so smooth!" Yuuki exclaimed, hearing Asuna struggle that both boys stopped to listen through the walls. Kazuto wasn't even fazed by it (being used to the shenanigans his friends do), but Toshiyuki was blushing scarlet.

"S-Stop it Yuuki, don't touch me there, ahh!" Asuna's cries were heard from the other changing room that Toshiyuki remained frozen. Kazuto had already changed, a pair of black and blue swimming trunks and stood with the young bo only hear Asuna's cries sounding only like a moan. Toshiyuki's face turned beet red as Kazuto placed a firm hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Welcome to my world, _you get used to it_." he said to the boy. Toshiyuki scratch his chin sheepishly.

"There's no receipt, is there?" he asked. Kazuto shook his head, hearing the sounds of Asuna and Yuuki finally calming down.

* * *

"Shouldn't the girls be done by now?" Toshiyuki asked Kazuto, standing outside in the outdoor pool, both sitting under one of the umbrellas waiting on the girls. He wore a light opened jacket, showing his bare chest. Like Kazuto, he was fit as well, showing some muscle tone.

"They should be, hopefully Yuuki isn't messing with anyone else in there. Who knew she was like that, she's usually less Rika on a daily basis." Kazuto informed, knowing it was more so Rika who teases others, remembering to be in the full attention of her last teasing. He usually ignores it, but when she is in full teasing mode, trying to endure it is a mission itself than fighting those like Kayaba. It was best to let her have her fun than try to fight it. He tapped at the umbrella pole in a rhythm, only to hear the sound of his girlfriend and online wife that broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hey!"

Asuna and the girls had emerged out of their changing room and came out into the warm summer air. Toshi saw all their swimsuits, look way different from the avatars in Alfheim and their normal looks. Asuna had her hair tied into a ponytail that rested on her right shoulder, wearing a red and white striped two-piece swimsuit. She looked well fit, would make sense being in a well mannered family than his, she was kept way healthy over the two years and it looked like she kept herself fit after the events of the death game. She was still carrying her picnic basket of food and a white light jacket over her shoulders.

She held Yuuki's hand and Yuuki was more covered up than one might think. Wearing a one piece purple swimsuit with her goggles around her neck and sunhat on her head still. Around her wrist were floaties and a purple towel draped on her neck. On her feet, she wore purple sandies and seem she had a lot of sunblock on her pale skin.

Rika was wearing a pink swimsuit which looked more like a dress, with a white collar and a black tie. Her hair clips were still present in her hair. Toshi never seen the Blacksmith in just exposed skin before, seeing her in her usual blacksmith and Leprechaun attire, she looked like a different person too. She was walking with Keiko, who holding on to a inner tube in her arms.

Keiko wore a two piece swimsuit with her two ribbons in her hair. Her two piece swimsuit was yellow with pink straps and a pink ribbon on the front of the top. Her swimsuit bottom was three layers of frills and on her left ankle was a visible anklet. He couldn't deny, she looked very cute looking. While not as grown up as her friends, Keiko had her own charm too.

Shino wore a teal blue and black two piece swimsuit, her black hair still tied into with two white ties. White googles was around her neck, carrying a light blue jacket that covered her shoulders. Despite her bookish and calm demeanor, she did look cute in his eyes. From her tales, she did take care of herself, as she lives alone and goes to school far from where the SAO survivors goes to.

Kotone wore a blue swimsuit with white resembling ocean waves. While her dandelion hair remain unchanged, she had on a sun hat covering the top of her hair. A matching wrap around her waist covering her bikini bottom. On her feet were blue sandies and she did look slim. Even as her Spriggan garb in ALO, she did look fit, hard to believe she was a orange player.

His sister stood closest to Asuna and Yuuki, also in her swimsuit. She wore a white and blue two piece swimsuit and her hair tied into a Japanese bun. Around her neck was goggles and a whistle. Toshiyuki always was impressed his sister stayed fit, her stomach more tone than his. Of course her eyes darted to Saguha and his face was a faint pink.

Suguha wore a blue one piece bathing suit with a white lining on the top of the bathing suit and the straps. Her hair clips still visible on the right side of her face. He never tried to look, but she was fit for her age. She did take Kendo with Kazuto, it was no wonder. He kept his eyes forward when Asuna spoke first.

"Hope we didn't keep you two waiting, Kirito-kun, Toshi-kun." Asuna admitted, looking to them and Yuuki who shrugged like she didn't do anything wrong.

"Not at all, Kazuto and I didn't wait too long." Toshiyuki replied, shaking his head at Asuna's words.

"Let's find a place to sit, I'm actually a little hungry before we swim." Rika suggested, putting her hand to her forehead to block the sun from her eyes.

"Sure, over there is fine." Kazuto said, pointing to the grassy area of the pool. Kazuto led Toshiyuki and the girls towards the grass and start to set up a place to sit. Taking two blankets from their baskets, Asuna and Iroha places the two blankets on the grass and smooth them out, putting the baskets on the ends of both blankets. Once the were done, they took several plates each and laid them around the baskets. Everyone took their spot on the blankets, Kazuto sitting with his cousin and Asuna, while Toshiyuki sat with his sister. All of them were enjoying the sandwiches both Asuna and Toshiyuki made, especially learning how great a cook he was at home.

"Toshiyuki is the better cook of the two of us. I'm usually logging out later than him so he's making the meals." Iroha explained to the group.

"Really, you're a good cook Toshiyuki-san?" Keiko asked.

"More or less," he answered sheepishly, "When my parents are working and Iroha is at school, I do all the cooking for them. Same with our aunt and uncle, They eave meal preparation to me. I don't mind it thought, I actually quite enjoy it."

"Wow. Well Kazuto does most of the cooking. I'm terrible at cooking." Suguha answered, blushing, "But you'll make a future bride proud of you, Toshiyuki."

"Really?" Toshiyuki asked, blushing at Suguha's compliment, "Tank you."

"Asuna's a great cook herself. Mostly her upbringing, but was a great cook in Aincrad." Rika pointed out.

"Flattery isn't getting you to the treats until later in the afternoon Rika." Asuna replied and Rika gave Asuna a disgruntled pout.

"You're awful Asuna!" and Toshiyuki chucked at the pair.

* * *

Half a hour passed since everyone ate the sandwiches Asuna and Toshiyuki made, spending the time talking to each other, having more to talk about now IRL than in Alfheim. T was fun to learn more about each other, hearing about Asuna's family, leaning she has a older brother, and about the types of gathering she goes to. Kazuto brought up his aunt, who is a Editor of an information magazine about computers. Most who didn't know his family much were amazed where his interest in gaming runs in the family, even Suguha getting the gaming bug. Kazuto added his aunt isn't as big of a gamer as him, but she is quite smart about computers.

Once it was time to get into the pool, Kazuto entered the pool while Asuna was helping Yuuki put on water wings and a flotation device. Keiko and Kotone were already in the water, waiting on the others. Toshiyuki was stretching his arms and legs, making sure he wouldn't pull anything. He look around the pool, seeing both Keiko, Kazuto, and Kotone were in the pool. He look to his left, seeing his sister holding a beach ball having a whistle still present. Shino had her feet in the water, finally climbing into the pool and swimming a lap across the pool. He looked to see Asuna still getting Yuuki read to go into the water, making sure she was well protected for the water. Finally he looked across the pool to Suguha. He could see she was anxious, only having her feet in the water. Toshiyuki was told she had a fear in going into the water, because he couldn't swim without a inner tube. He blushed a little, she looked cute over there.

"Hey, aren't you gonna enter the pool, Toshi?" Rika said, tackling Toshiyuki and playishly teasing him.

"R-Rika, cut it out!" Toshiyuki stammered, only for the three in the rool to see Rika teasing the young boy and sigh. It's only Rika to do this kind of thing to the boy. Better him than them.

Once Asuna and Yuuki joined the pool, the group decided to play volleyball with the beach ball held by Iroha. Kazuto, Asuna, Toshiyuki, and Yuuki went up against Rika, Keiko, Kotone, and Shino. Both sides were doing well and having fun, Yuuki doing her best despite not having a long time being in the water in such a long time. Another half hour passed, and the score was 7-6 with Kazuto's team winning. The four congratulated their friends for the fun they had, now deciding to enjoy the rest of their time swimming and chatting.

Toshiyuki swam a lap across the pool, going from one end to another. He finally came to to Suguha's side, who was watching the volleyball match between her cousin and her friends. He awkward looked at her legs before standing up straight, staring eye to eye. Suguha smiled at the caramel haired boy, her hands to her lap.

"You sure you were having fun." she said, smiling to him

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've been to the pool or the beach before. I didn't get a chance to go to the pool for two years, not since," his voice trailed off, looking away and his tone turn sad. He turned back to Suguha and shook his head, "It's nothing really. Hey, how about I teach you how to swim?"

"Really?" Suguha responded, before looking outward to the pool, "I'm not so sure." but looks to see Toshiyuki hold out his hand, smiling at the black haired girl.

"I got you. Trust me." he replied, reassuring her. Sugha reached out her hand, but felt a little hesitate to grab his hand. She didn't know if she'll be okay, she never swam and worry she'll drown. But looking at Toshiyuki, he was sure she'll be alright and he won't let her drown. Slowly, she reached out and Toshiyuki grabbed her left hand. Still nervous, Suguha slide off the edge and into the pool, a slight twitch when she almost forgot she was on the shallow end of the pool, "You okay?" he asked, seeing her flinch.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't let go, okay?" she asked, her voice shaking a little.

Toshiyuki chuckled lightly, "Would it be cheesy I say I'll never let go?" Suguha startled to laughed, her nerves starting to lessen a little and wasn't scared anymore, "See, I made you laugh. Feeling better?"

"Yes. a little. Just keep your promise, okay?" Suguha asked, a slight blush on her face.

"I promise. Just relax, and kick your feet." he instructed to her. Suguha nodded and kicked her feet off the pool floor, her face now at Toshiyuki's waist and chest at ee level. She blushed a little, he was fit himself too. Toshiyuki started to guide her through the shallow end to the deep end, Suguha kicking her feet as instructed. She was still nervous, worried that Toshiyuki would let go and she would drown. As they started to leave the shallow end, she looked down, seeing the bottom of the pol was so far away. Her face turned blue, ready to panic, but she looked at the reassuring gaze of Toshiyuki who was more calm than she was. He wasn't going to let her go, he was going to keep his word. Her felt her nervous feeling fading and let herself be guided by the the caramel haired boy. Everyone looked to the two middle schooler, who in their own way felt like the only ones there.

Watching them was the eyes of Iroha, who growled a little seeing Toshiyuki and Suguha together. Rika and Kotone stood with her, seeing she wasn;t pleased b this. Rika tapped the shoulder of the High Schooler, getting her attention. "Calm down, they aren't doing anything, so chill Iroha."

"I know, I know, but she's one step to a 'accident' just to press herself to him." she replied, her tone not all pleased by the cliche than anyone.

"How come you don't like Suguha-chan?" Keiko asked, swimming over to the others, Shino beside her.

Iroha sighed, sitting at the edge of the pool, watching the two, "It's not like I hate Suguha, it's just I'm worried for Toshi. He, he really loved Sachi." she explained, kicking her feet lightly in the water. "Desite a grade higher, he always liked her. She was his first love. When Sachi and all the players were trapped in Sword Art Online, Toshi would visit Sachi in her hospital bed, giving her flowers after flower, waiting for her wake up."

"No way, He was that serious? Even if the possibility she might not wake up?" Kotone asked.

Yes. But one day, he was visiting Sachi's ward and then… The Nervegear let out a sound and at the end…?" Iroha paused and the girls covered their mouths, knowing what it meant. It was the nervegear microwaving her brain, killing her. Toshi saw that?

"No way, he saw her die?" Keko gasped, covering her mouth.

"Yes. That really affected him. He was very held up in his room since then. If I didn't help him, he be forever mourning her death." Iroha replied, her tone serious, "I understand, as an adult it's important to move on. But I think he's moving too full on with Suguha. I just want to be happy, but not just falling for the first girl you know."

Kotone put a hand to her shoulder, getting her attention, "Give her a chance, Suguha-chan's is a good girl."

"I guess," Iroha sighed, watching them, seeing how happy he was, and Suguha doing her best to keep kicking her legs, "I'll go easy n her, for now. But if she dares puts one hand down his pants, she's toast." her voice deepen a little.

"Scary…" Keiko mumbled, seeing the dark look in her eyes.

On the other side of the pool, Kazuto, Asuna, and Yuuki were watching Suguha and Toshiyuki swimming around, just seeing the two enjoying themselves. Kazuto saw how happy he looked, seeing Toshiyuki getting along with Suguha. After meeting the young boy in Alfheim Online and learning his connection to Sachi, he can see why he was affected by her death as he was. Of course he sighed, how to tell him he saw Sachi die in that trap and how the only last living member of the Moonlit Black Cats killed himself. How to tell him the full story, how will he take it? Would he blame him for letting her down? He sighed, and kept watching the pair, onl to break out of his concentration when Yuuki spoke up.

"You know, this is happiest I've seen Toshi-kun since meeting him. He was a timid player at first, and grow into a stronger player. It's nice to see him with someone." Yuuki

"What do you mean?" Kazuto asked, looking to her.

"I can relate to Toshi and you very well, losing people and moving on. My family is gone, Sachi and all those players died, to be honest, it's not easy. But I think and that's why I'll never forgot Aiko. They're gone, but," she put a hand to her chest, smiling and looking into the sunny sky, "They are here, and as long as I live, they're be in my heart, forever." she said and both Kazuto and Asuna were touched by her words.

"Yuuki, that's very grown up of what you said." Asuna said taken aback.

Yuuki chucked, smiling to Asuna, "I guess it comes from what I learned knowing all of you. I'm happy to call of you my friends, and no matter what, you'll always be there."

"We will. Promise." Asuna replied, patting her head, "Just don't get touchy next time."

"And ignored from the touchy moment to that touchy, I feel you do this me internally." Kazuto sighed, before the sound of a phone rning, looking to the area the were sitting at to hear the sound of what was a phone, "Asuna, is that our phone?"

"Huh?" Asuna asked, turning around, looking to the her bag and the sound of her phone ringing, "I think that's my dad." and climbed out the pool, leaving Kazuto with Yuuki.

"Mr. Yuuki was talking to my doctor, I wonder what that's about?" Yuuki asked, seeing Asuna hurrying to her phone.

"Who knows, I guess we'll just swim a little while while we wait for her. Comeone." Kazuto siad, taking hold of Yuuki's inner tube and swam from Asuna was, unable to hear her.

Asuna sat on the blanket, putting her ear on the receiver and started to speak to her father, "Hey dad. No, you didn't caught me at a bad time. Yuuki beside me? She's with Kirito-kun right now. I have time? Yeah, I got time." she said, smiling as she turned her back from the pool and staring at the marble wall.

After a few minutes, Toshiyuki swam Suguha to the shallow end of the pool and finally Suguha felt the pool floor again. Toshiyuki let go of her hands and the two stood up on the shallow end. Wading the water, the sat their back against the walls, Suguha sighing in relief after all the kicking.

"Feeling a little better now?" Toshiyuki asked, looking to her.

"A little." she replied, still a little anxious after all the swimming.

"You want to try swimming on your own?" he suggested. Suguha shook her head, still not ready to swim on her own. Toshiyuki sighed, guess she still not use to swimming yet. He look back to the school, finally climbing out of the pool and kneel down to her, "Want to take a break and get a soda?"

"Sure." Suguha nodded, taking hold of his hand and helped her out of the pool. Walking back to the blankets, Asuna was still talking on the phone, talking to what sounds like her dad. Grabbing their towels and jackets, they left her be walking out of the pool area and into the building.

On the first floor, Toshiyuki and Suguha found some vending machine and made their space there. Suguha sat on the other side of the hallway, her towel over her hair and hugging her knees in thought. She was near a trash can and when she closed her eyes, the sounds of vending machine tray dropping sodas was heard. Relaxing her head to the wall, a cool sensation was press to her forehead. Opening her eyes, Toshiyuki stood over her, holding a soda bottle to her face.

"Thank you." she said, taking the sida from his hand and sat beside her. Suguha opened her bottle and took a sip of the soda before putting it down and sighed lightly, "Toshi?"

"Hmm?" Toshiyuki answered.

"Thank you. Sorry I decline swimming in the deeper side again, but thank you. Umm, and thanks. I'm glad to have met you," she added, a small smile on her face, "Besides Kazuto, you're the first boy close to my age I'm happy to be around with."

"Really?" Toshiyuki asked, a light chuckle escape his lips, "There must some boys you're friends with."

"Just one, but just a friend and fellow classmate to my school. He's okay at best, but doesn't get it that it's annoying. The idiot wants Kazuto to call him brother some time ago, unbelievable!" she ranted, only for Toshiyuki to laugh more, seeing more the hotly Suguha than normally.

"Ah, it's the old he can't take a hint, sees you as his girlfriend, and just a little aggravating to deal with cliche. Make sense." he replied, only to have Suguha to nudge his ribs playfully.

"Hey, you sound just like Shino-chan!" she teased, the two started to laugh at the mention of their friends. Suguha sighed, feeling her spirits feeling more at ease, even talking about her friend. She then looked to her soda, speaking directly to Toshiyuki, "But I am still happy to get to know you," but frowned, remember the only reason they met is because he saved her, looking at her soda, _'I wish I could pay you back, Toshi. I don't want to feel like a damsel, it's not me. It's never me…'_ only for something to caught her off guard, the sound of a animal. Suguha got up at once, surprising Toshiyuki.

"Suguha?" Toshiyuki asked, concerned why she up on her feet.

"I hear something... A cat? It was a cat. I wonder…" Suguha said out loud, looking to the trash can and peered inside. Her expression changed to shock seeing what was in the trash, "What the heck?"

* * *

Back at the pool, Kazuto was talking with the rest of the girls, with Iroha finally joining in the pool. It was only a few minutes since Suguha and Toshiyuki left and Asuna was on the phone. They wadded in the center of the pool, Yuuki still kept her hat on her head when Kazuto was explaining something, looking to the girls and speaking about a topic about home.

"So Suguha shares me a old show from the 2010s, it was… particular." he said cocking his head.

"Was it anything like that whole Goblin Slayer drama back in 2018? I remember that when I was little." Iroha said crossing her arms.

"It wasn't Goblin Slayer, but a very oldie. Evangelion, the sane with angel like beings and Shinji. It's not like I don't feel bad for him, but just need to…" Kazuto replied and only for everyone to start chiming in.

"...Get in the robot!" they said in the unison.

"Exactly I'm not saying I pity him, but I think when you are told to do it, you do it. I never asked to clear Aincrad, I picked the sole player lifestyle. It was thanks to helping you all and meeting Asuna I've changed from just being treated as just a Beater. So, "He rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Thanks for keeping me from being a whiny idiot. I would hate myself for that."

"Aww that's sweet Kazuto-san!" Keiko said, in awe of his compliment of them.

"I would say we've all grown as well. We had to survive in Aincrad, not worrying to die, making a life, making friends, losing friends. We all met because of knowing you and Asuna. I tease you pair a lot, but I'm glad I got to meet you, Keiko, Kotone, even Yui and Strea too. Even Ryoutarou has his moments. Oh and don't forget meeting Suguha and Shino too. I like having you guys as friends." Rika chimed in, sounding more normal than her usual self.

"Speaking of friends, Asuna's been on the phone for a while now. Felt like fifteen minutes passed." Kotone wondered, looking to Asuna was still on the phone.

"Felt longer if you ask me. Oh, she might been done now." Shino pointed out, seeing Asuna had got up from the blanket, her back facing everyone.

"Okay, I'll let them know the good news. Thanks dad, I'll see you when I get home. Love you too." she said, finally hanging up her cellphone and looking to the pool, "Everyone, I got some big news!" and everyone was curious on what's she's been talking about. One b one they climbed out of the pool and returned to the thier area where Asuna had something to tell them.

"Adopted!?" everyone shocked when Asuna gave them the big news.

"Yup, dad told me he's completed most of the paperwork for Yuuki, she'll be under our care on monday. It took a long time, espicall making sure we have her covered by my family, it should be completed on monday." Asuna explained to everyone. Everyone was still bewildered by this. Mr. Yuuki taken in Yuuki? It was crazy. The one who was the most shocked was Yuuki, who was taken aback b the news. She was speechless, adoption? She thought she'd spend her life in the hospital, let alone taken in by a family. Now she was going to have one again? She couldn't believe it.

"So that means?" she asked, covering her mouth and tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Yes, starting monday, you're officially part of my family. It does mean your name is going to be Yuuki Yuuki, but we'll have to hyphen your last name after that, but I think you'll manage," Asuna continued, on for Yuuki to embrace the chestnut haired girl, tear falling from her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, I don't know what to say." she said tearfully to Asuna. Asuna smiled to her friend, now officially going to be her adopted sister, hugging her. Everyone felt happy for Yuuki, who they have known since their adventure in Svert Alfheim. Knowing about her disease as always in the hospital, she deserves to have a family again. Kazuto would have to thank Mr. Yuuki personally for taking Yuuki in knowing she's a close friend to Asuna and lost a lot of her family. At least for one person, they can have happiness.

On cue, Suguha and Toshiyuki finally came back to the pool area, seeing their friends back on their little area, with Asuna hugging Yuuki which looked like a tender moment. The pair looked to each other, Toshiki holding something in his jacket. Coming back to their area, Suguha spoke up first.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, Yuuki letting Asuna go and now was smiling.

"Guess what, Asuna's family have adopted me!" Yuuki exclaimed, her spirits higher than ever.

"That's great! Congratulations Yuuki. I guess that would make you my future step sister in law one day, I guess." Suguha shrugged,, hands behind her back.

"By the way, where did you and Toshi go? You were gone as long as Asuna was on the phone." Iroha asked curiously, before her eyes narrowed in a stern gaze, "You weren't doing anything to my brother, were you not Kirigiya?"

"What, no! I wasn't doing anything with him!" Suguha replied defensively, waving her hands while Toshiyuki sighed and Kazuto signed too, both knowing this situation sounds bad, "We just went to get a sida, honest. We were going to held back quicker, on…"

"Only we found this little girl in the trash can…" Toshiyuki chimed in, and confused everyone before them.

"Huh?" they asked, and Toshiyuki step forward and held out his jacket he was holding. He unbundled his jacket and revealed what was in it and everyone's eyes lit up in shock. It was a white and black kitten, it's head mostly black with its body a snow white. It's small paws curl up as it sleep in his jacket. The girls and Kazuto were shocked, where did Toshiyuki find a kitten, which looked to be a few months old?

* * *

Back on the picnic blankets, Toshiyuki and Suguha explained finding the small kitten in the trash can, which even surprised Kazuto and the SAO survivors is how a cat got into the building. Usually creatures shouldn't be on campus, so how did a kitten get into the trash. It didn't look like it was starving, it looked like it was on anything it could find, even going into a trash can in a building. At least it was in the summer break, where trash collection was much later than normally. But with the sleeping kitten now beside Toshiyuki, it was the young man who finished explaining.

"So, we asked the teachers, they were surprised. Right now it's what we do with her." he finished, lightly patting the kitten as it purred sleeply in his jacket.

"The kitten doesn't look feral, it looks like it was only born months ago, and was put for adoption." Shino oobsersed.

"You can tell that?" Keiko asked, looking down at the kitten.

"Not completely, but it does look like very healthy before it wandered into the school. I don't see an mark on Toshiyuki arms so it didn't bite or scratch him, meaning it knows he won't harm it." Shino explained.

"So what's your game plan with the kitten Toshi?" Kotone asked, looking to him curiously.

"Well I was hoping to take care of her." he answered and Iroha chuckled at her brother's immediate decision.

"So you little brother, always jumping to help someone." she said and Tosshi pouted at her,.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toshiyuki retorted, feeling she just dissed him.

"That's not what I meant. You will drop everything to help something, whether human or animal, it suit your characters," Iroha admitted uncrossing her arms, "Mom would love a pet, she has off days she's home and doesn't have something to take care of. She'll love her when we get home."

"Guess it's official. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." he said, looking to his, his friends, and to the kitten who finally woke up and purr onto Toshiyuki's legs. Most of the girls were in awe of the cute cat, with Shino trying to keep her composure from not looking at the cat like the others. He picked up the cat, and let it lick his finger, smiling at it. Once he put it back on the blanket, it curled up in front of him.

"Have you thought of a name?: Asuna asked at him.

"Yup. I'll name her, Kaoru." he answered, patting the cat once more.

"Kaoru, that's cute name Toshiyuki-san." Keiko said smiling to him.

"Kaoru, that means fragrance. That's a nice name for a cat Toshiyuki." Shino said calmly.

"Thanks." Toshiyuki replied.

"Well, let's take a break from swimming, anyone still hungry?" Asuna asked, going into the basket and pulling out a small cake. Rika and the girls' eyes lit up at the cake, "Dad got this for me so I decided to bring this along. Any one wants some?"

As the day went on, Kazuto and the rest of da, talking and enjoying the cak Asuna brought. Kazuto shared mre of adventures in Aincrad to Iroha to get filled in, meeting Keiko, Rika, Asuna, Yui, and his fight with Kaaba before the glitch and the Hallow Area where he met Kotone and of course meeting Suguha and Shino who end up in Aincrad, also meeting Strea as well. Kazuto talked more of his solo moments with them, getting to know his cousin again and getting to know her again after their awkward distance between them. Kazuto goes into detail about his adoption, something he never fully shared with others, saying his parents died and Midori took him in when he was young. He explains about learning Suguha wasn't his sister, which led him to distance himself for her. Suguha explains how cold Kazuo was, it was like he started to be more distance and into the online world. Adding to taking the most of the trouble and be labeled as a Beater, it was a blessing he made friends like Klien and the others. Everyone talked more about the events leading to Floor 75 boss, the fight against the Skull Reaper and how Kaaba revealed him, even paralyzing the Assault team and his own Knights of the Blood Oath before their fight. Even then, there was still a lot of question the never were asked about Kayaba and why he trapped the 10,000 players in the game in the first place? To this da, none of them know. After 3 p.m. hits, it was time to pack up and head back into the changing rooms.

* * *

"Thank you very much for letting us us the pool. Don't worry, we'll have our summer homework taken care of. Thank you, have a good summer." was Asuna's voice in the faculty office as Kazuto, and the rest of them were waiting for her. Most of the girls were bus playing with Kaoru when Asuna finally came out of the office, "Right, now that we had our fun, best we take Yuuki back to the hospital first."

"That's cool, we'll part ways at the train station, then you can take Yuuki back to the hospital. Right, we're meeting at your guys' place?" Rika asked, looking to Kazuto and Suguha.

"Sure I guess. But it's all fun, we're keeping our word to work on our summer homework." Kauto reminded her.

"I know, I know, let's at least enjoy the rest of the weekend you know." Rika replied nonchalantly.

"Rika-san you're too carefree." Toshiyuki and Keiko admitted, Toshiyuki grabbing his bag and Kaoru and the group made their way out of the school.

It wasn't long they made it to the train station, and Toshiyuki and Iroha's train for their aunt and uncle's place was coming in a few minutes. Toshiyuki stood waiting at the electric bulletin board, wait for the train as Iroha was bus getting someone for the ride back. Kaoru now sat in the front pocket of his back, purring while being comfortable in the pocket. Looking at the bulletin board, the train ride back home was looking to be fifteen minute ride back home, looking at each train station before his. He saw the Station where both the Kirigiyas and Yuuki would be, see the were only a few stops. They weren't far from him, going to be helpful tomorrow.

"Toshi?" Suguha asked, making Toshiyuki turning around.

"Hmm?" Toshiyuki asked, turning to see Suguha, who held a piece of paper in her hands.

"Here. It's my cellphone number. Umm, You and Iroha are coming over tomorrow?" she asked, a little nervous about asking.

"Yeah, Iroha said she'll help with Kazuto and the girls' summer homework, so I'll tag along.:" he replied.

"Oh, that's good! Umm, is it okay I can call you?" she added, still nervous about asking outright.

"Sure, I don't mind Suguha." he added, Suguha's face lighting up with a bigger smile.

"Really? Thank you!:" she replied to him.

"Toshi, Suguha, the train is coming!" Kazuto called from a distance, everyone waiting at the platform for them.

With one last look, the two made their way back to the others. Another day has come and gone, for the growing friendship of Toshiyuki and Suguha.

* * *

 **Next Time: An unexpected Sunday visit! Kirigiya Residence**

* * *

 **Michael: And finally chapter four, a new chapter in 2019. Sorry for the wait, but hopefully this was a good chapter. This chapter was to be the start of the small IRL arc where Suguh and Toshiyuki interact in the real world. It helps makes them more a good relationship if they have a faced than just avatar. Remember, Asuna and Kirito had most of the two years knowing each other, growing from not at all the best terms to boyfriend and girlfriend. Whether you like them together or not, they are a good couple. And with Suguha and Toshiyuki, have them grow a friendship before a relationship. You can see the getting closer, she's wanting to have him as a friend. And I want to let their relationship a lot in the real world, it helps build their relationship more. That's what this small arc in the story is about, mostly giving these two enough time together in the real world. I even got a two chapter arc for Silica and Liz, with Silica showing how much she's grown. Then it;s the big quest chapter go on, so it's gonna be a lot of action then. All of Kirito and company will be on these quests, the Norse Myths I'm using, I'm going to do my best. If you are wondering about if Nagata will meet Toshi, probably they won't meet until the near end, when Suguha finally knocks some sense into him and finally calls Toshiyuki her boyfriend. I don't hate Nagata, don't get me wrong, but he doesn't serve much into the main story. Sinon, Lisbeth, Klien, Agil, Silica, the game only characters, even Yui gets to be playable in Accel World vs Sword Art Online as Yubei. Nagata only turns up helping in the Fairy Dance arc, makes small cameos in the Mother Rosario Arc and Ordinal Scale, and makes a cameo in Lost Song trying to ask Kirito to call him brother. I don't see them together, I wouldn't like them together as it would really change how Leafa just sees him as a classmate and friend, her old feelings with Kazuto (anime wise, game wise she still likes him), and well how he asks and he's a veteran at ALO. No offense, but I don't ship, and I never remembered Cassandra Lee Morris says Recon's name on the idea of a love interest for Leafa. I don't see them hooking up in the end and if the did would I like it? I don't know, it'll be like the random hook ups oh most shows so I wouldn't like that, but Suguha is only sixteen so you know in a two wo time skip between the last arc and the wedding but still wouldn't like either way. So not offense to Leafa/Recon shippers, but I don't see it and trying to make him important wouldn't feel right, the games he's barely in, we get characters that stand out in each game. So I don't see it, when Kazuto and Suguha relationship as siblings stands out than Recon and her, it speaks volumes. There might be some who ship it, but at what cost?**

 **But I digress. Chapter 5 will be everyone at Kazuto's place and more Suguha and Toshiyuki bonding. See you then!**

* * *

Also, accepting OCs for the quest arc, please look to chapter 1 and follow the rules


End file.
